A Third Sister starring Kelly and Silver
by Lydia29
Summary: Jackie confesses to Kelly that she had another daughter and she wishes to spend her last day with all of her girls. Kelly realises she must find her sister before it's too late. Will Kelly find her in time? Please read and review. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**A third sister**

After the news of the downward spiral of Jackie's health Kelly reluctantly goes to see her mother, as Silver wishes. She paces up and down the hospital corridor, uncertain whether to see her mother or not. After all these years what would she say? She couldn't forgive her, all of those things she had done to her, to Silver. But she knew she had to do this, she had to at least see her before she died. Silver had been begging Kelly for days, "Please see mom, you'll regret it if you don't" she begged. Although Silver had hardly communicated with Kelly since she had moved out, she had finally started leaning on her sister for support.

After an hour of pacing and the thoughts trailing through Kelly's mind she finally decided to see her mother.

"Kelly?" Jackie said, surprised but glad.

"Hi mom"

"I knew you'd come" Jackie replied with a smile on her face, they continued to talk. As uncomfortable as Kelly felt, there was a part of her that wanted to forgive her mother, until Jackie told her something. "Kelly, I have to tell you something"

"Go on mom" Kelly said keeping an open mind.

"It's really important that you know, I just didn't know when to tell you" Jackie admitted.

"What?" Kelly questioned impatiently.

"You have another sister" Jackie confessed.

"What?!" Kelly exclaimed.

"She, umm, she was born when Erin was eighteen months old. You were practically raising Erin and I was a mess. I didn't know what to do. I screwed raising you two up, I couldn't handle another baby"

"What did you name her?"

"Megan" Jackie answered.

"How old is she now?" Kelly continued to question.

"Fifteen, almost sixteen I suppose"

"So where is she?"

"Well I tried looking after her, I really did, but I couldn't. I was drinking again and I realised how much you hated me because of that so I thought why go through that again?"

"Mom where is she?" Kelly demanded.

"England." Jackie stated.

"England?!"

"When she was three years old I sent her away, to some boarding school in England"

"You sent her away?!"

"I had to, I wanted to give her the best chance possible"

"But you didn't have to send her away"

"Yes I did, where else was I supposed to send her?" Jackie exclaimed, "To you? You hated me enough for dumping Erin on you"

"Mom, she's my sister, I would have dealt with it"

"No, no I couldn't do that to you again. Anyway twelve years ago I sent her to England, she tried to find me, but I was so screwed up I didn't want anything to do with her, so I cut off any contact with the school and let them deal with her"

"So you abandoned her?"

"Kelly it was for her own good"

"For her own good?!" Kelly shouted, she tried to calm down, "Is she still there?"

"Yes, as far as I know" Jackie replied, "Kelly I want you to go get her, I want to spend my last few days with my girls, with all of my girls"

Kelly negotiated to go and find her sister, she found out where the boarding school was, sent Sammy to Dylan's, made sure Silver was ok and got on the first flight to England.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kelly stepped off of the aeroplane, she took a deep breath and familiarised herself with the surroundings. She collected the little belongings she managed to put together before leaving and called a taxi.

Kelly soon arrived at the huge boarding school. She scanned the building, and got the impression that it was a prison. It was big, in the style of a castle. The taxi drove down the straight road leading to it and pulled up right beside the huge building.

"Thank you" Kelly said as she climbed out of the car and paid the taxi driver. She climbed up the huge steps which led up to the school. Kelly opened the door to the school and was immediately welcomed by a receptionist.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Yes, I'm Kelly Taylor, I'm looking for someone who lives here" Kelly replied, the receptionist listened and was shocked when she heard Kelly's American accent, "My sister" Kelly continued.

"Are you registered as a next of kin?"

"Um no I'm not, we've never actually met. You see my mother is dying and she only just told me about her" Kelly explained, the receptionist looked stunned, and quite speechless, she paused and then finally said,

"Do you know what her name is?

"Yes, Megan" Kelly asked, hoping the receptionist would not ask for a surname, as Kelly didn't know who Megan's father was.

"Oh Megan?" The receptionist explained, "Meg has family?!"

"Yeah" Kelly replied, a knot in her throat choked her speech as she felt guilty for not being Megan's sister for almost 16 years.

"God that poor girl's been here for years"

"Well hopefully she won't be staying here for much longer if you'll help me?" Kelly said.

"Yes, yes you'll have to speak with the headmistress first before I can allow you to see her"

"Yes I understand" Kelly replied, "Thank you"

The receptionist scurried off and returned a few minutes later.

"The headmistress will see you now"

"Thank you" Kelly replied, the receptionist led Kelly to a huge office, which looked like a library.

"Hello" The smart, posh headmistress said, "I'm Mrs Kensington, and you are?"

"Kelly Taylor" Kelly replied, trying to sound posh too, but failing miserably.

"I believe you want to see Megan?"

"Yes, I've recently found out that she is my sister, so I've come to take her home"

"Well I'm afraid it's not that simple. Megan is under the impression that she has no family. She's been at this school for almost 13 years"

"I'm aware of that but you see my mother has cancer and she needs to see Megan before she dies, to apologise"

"Well firstly you can quite easily pull her out of school, providing that you will ensure she will attend another school"

"I can assure you she will, I work at a school in Los Angeles" Kelly protested.

"But secondly, you must have Megan's consent to remove her from school, she is very confused and scattered. She's a lovely girl don't get me wrong, but she just has a lot of questions about why she is here and not where she was born"

"What does she actually know about that?" Kelly inquired.

"To be honest, not much. She knows that her mother couldn't look after her, she is certain it was because she didn't love her. She obviously knows she is American, she has tried so hard to keep her accent, she feels that is the only thing of her family she can hold on to"

"Has my mother been in contact at all?"

"She was when Megan first came here, she would check on her from time to time through phone calls, but gradually the contact would be less often, and she always refused to speak to Megan. There were a few letters but no address for Megan to reply to. I don't think Megan could have felt more detached from her"

"God if I'd have known it would have all been so different" Kelly confessed.

"I understand, she's a lovely girl, she's smart, pretty, but there's just a piece of her missing. I think it's time you went to meet her, she should be in her dormitory. I shall take you to her"

"Thank you" Kelly replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**A third sister**

**Chapter Three**

Mrs Kensington led Kelly through the forecourt and then up the huge oak stairs leading to the dormitories.

"Have you worked out how you're going to word this?" She asked a very nervous Kelly.

"Um no" Kelly confessed, "I'm just going to tell her the truth"

"Sounds like the best idea, good luck" Mrs Kensington said as they reached Megan's dorm door. She knocked on it three times. Kelly heard footsteps, then a few seconds later the door opened. And there stood Megan, she was tall; like Silver, she had sandy blonde hair, darker than Kelly's, but much lighter than Silver's. As Kelly gazed at this beautiful girl she could see parts of herself and Silver in Megan, but the person she reminded her of the most was Jackie. Her eyes were a clone of Jackie's, they were gorgeous, they were big and a pearly deep blue colour, they glistened as the sun hit them.

"Megan, there's someone here to see you" Mrs Kensington said to her, turning to Kelly. Kelly was ushered into the dorm and was left alone with Megan. Megan widened the door and let Kelly in.

"Hi, I'm Kelly" Kelly said introducing herself with a smile.

"I'm Megan Taylor, Meg" Megan replied, Kelly paused and raised her eyebrows, "What?"

"Just your accent" Kelly said.

"Oh yeah, pretty screwed up isn't it? I used to live in L.A. when I was little, I've tried to keep my accent but it's been harder than I thought"

"L.A?" Kelly replied.

"Yeah"

"I'm from L.A." Kelly replied, trying to figure out how to tell Megan that she has two sisters and a dying mother.

"Oh cool, I wish I was still there. I hate living here"

"Why do you say that?" Kelly asked.

"It's a long story" Megan confessed.

"Well I'm a good listener" Kelly replied.

"Um, who are you anyway, what are you doing here?" Megan asked.

"I'm Kelly, Kelly Taylor" Kelly replied, Megan's chin dropped to the floor.

"Taylor?" Megan replied, her eyebrows raised to the ceiling.

"Yeah. I'm your sister" Kelly blurted out.

"My sister?!" Megan repeated.

"Yes, well one of your sisters" Kelly said.

"One?! I have more than one sister?!" Megan exclaimed.

"Yes, I have a younger sister, Silver"

"Wait wait wait, hold up. I've been here for 13 years and now you come and tell me that I have two sisters?!"

"Yes"

"That's crazy" Megan replied.

"Look Megan I didn't know I had another sister, my mom, our mom just told me"

"But why now?" Megan says in disbelief.

"Because she has cancer, she's dying"

"Oh so not because she cares about me?" Megan replied in anger.

"She does care about you" Kelly said placing her hand on top of Megan's.

"Then why am are here then?!" Megan replied pulling her hand out from underneath Kelly's.

"Because she wanted to give you a chance in life, there's things you don't know about her"

"A chance in life?!" Megan exclaimed, "I've been living here for 13 years!" Megan tried to calm down, "Do you know what it's like to be branded 'the girl whose mother doesn't even love'? Most of the teachers hate me, they'd always draw straws about who would have to stay here during the holidays, during Christmas because I had nowhere to go, no home to go to. My fees are paid for by a scholarship, because she sent me here with nothing"

"They said she kept in contact for a while" Kelly said going into guidance counsellor mode.

"Yeah for a bit, I didn't understand why I was here, I was three years old and she wouldn't even speak to me on the phone. I got the occasional letter but with no return address. She promised she would come and get me and take me out on my birthday. Every year I'd wait, every single year but she never came. When I was 11 some people came and gave me the option to find her, track her down and contact her, I hadn't had a letter in 3 years so I wanted to hear from her, I couldn't even remember what her voice sounded like anymore, let alone what she looked like. So they found her, got her address, phone number, email, everything. So I rang her, she said that she didn't have any daughters and if she did she hated them. That broke my heart, I didn't believe her though, she was my mum, she was the only family I had and no matter what she did I still wanted to find her. So I decided I'd wait til I was 16, wait until the school would legally let me leave and I'd go and find her. I'm 16 in a few months" Megan said, finally giving Kelly an opportunity to talk.

"Look I know this must've been hard for you, but you're life would have been much worse if you stayed with mom" Kelly assured.

"How? How could it have been worse than living here, on my own?" Megan demanded to know.

"Because our mom was an alcoholic, she was violent, insulting and horrible, she drove me out, she drove Silver out and she probably did the best thing for you by sending you here" Kelly replied, "For once in her life she did something good for one of her daughters" Megan stayed silent as it seemed Kelly was quite upset.

"So how is she, mom?" Megan asked.

"Not good, Silver's living with her at the moment, trying to take care of her but I think she's taking too much on. Mum needs proper care, she hasn't got much time left" Kelly replied.

"Is Silver her real name?"

"Oh, no it's Erin, but her surname is Silver, she just prefers Silver, mom calls her Erin though. I do when she's in trouble"

"How old is Silver?"

"Almost 16 and a half. She's currently making preparations for her half birthday"

"Is that some American thing that you lot celebrate?" Megan asked.

"No, only Silver celebrates it" Kelly replied, Megan laughed.

"Does she know about me?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, well I briefly told her, I had to get on the first flight, check on Silver, send Sammy to his Dad's, it was mayhem"

"Sammy?"

"My son"

"You have a son, how old is he?"

"Almost 5"

"So he's my nephew?"

"Yeah" Kelly replied smiling. There was a sudden silence.

"So what happens now then?" Megan asked.

"Well mom really wants to see you. So I guess you come home with me, if you want, I can't force you"

"Yeah I'd like to" Megan replied, "Well don't wanna stay here" Kelly smiled, "Life in L.A. must be so much better than here. And living with you has gotta be better than staying here right?"

"Well wait til you hear what time curfew is" Kelly said smiling.

They both continued to talk, and got to know each other. Megan felt loved and she felt like she belonged to a family. She couldn't wait to leave the boarding school that she has detested for 13 years, the place that felt like prison, a living hell.

Kelly was happy that she had found her sister, they had both overcome the awkwardness and they had started to connect and form a sisterly bond. Kelly helped Megan pack her things as their flight to L.A. was the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A third sister**

**Chapter Four**

Kelly glanced over at Megan and wondered how this would all turn out; how would their mom be able to make amends this time? Kelly worried what all of this was doing to Silver, she hated that Silver was living with Jackie, she hated not being able to take care of her sister; checking that she was taking her meds every day. Kelly was concerned that this sort of stress would cause another breakdown and they would be back to square one; again.

Not only did Kelly have to look after Sammy and Silver, she had been landed with another troubled, lost, confused teenager; just what she needed. But Kelly wouldn't turn her back on anyone, especially family, least of all her sister.

After a long flight they landed in Los Angeles. Kelly picked up her car and drove Megan to her new home.

"I'm glad you decided to come here" Kelly said, breaking the silence, "It's been way too quiet here, with Sammy at his dad's and Silver at mom's" Megan didn't know what to reply so she just smiled. Kelly headed up the stairs, Megan followed.

"This is your room" Kelly said opening a door, "Sammy's is opposite and mine's just down the hall" Kelly explained.

Megan paused, looked around and then said: "I'm not taking Silver's room am I?" The last thing Megan wanted to do was upset Silver before they had even met.

"No, when Silver lives here she sleeps in the garage" Kelly explained, Megan raised her eyebrows in shock, "Oh it's not like a normal garage" Kelly said laughing, "Silver calls it 'her apartment', it's just a crash pad really, like an apartment I guess. Silver's very independent, so I like to give her some space. Although when she's hungry, or needs to get outta something at school, or wants to negotiate curfew it's a totally different story" Kelly said, her big smile suddenly faded away as she realised Silver was no longer here. "Well..." Kelly said but was immediately interrupted by Megan,

"You miss her don't you?" Kelly sat down on the bed next to Megan.

"Yeah. I miss her like crazy" Kelly admitted.

"Tell her that then" Megan suggested.

"It's not that simple" Kelly replied.

"How?" Megan asked, "You're her sister, you can tell her anything"

"I know. But Silver doesn't think of me like a sister. I'm more like her mom. Constantly taking care of her; I practically raised her" Kelly explained.

"Well maybe that's what you gotta do; stop being her mom, and start being her sister" Megan suggested. Kelly started to laugh.

"What?" Megan asked.

"Oh it's just you're giving guidance to a guidance counsellor" Kelly replied.

"Must be in the genes then" Megan said, they both laughed, "I didn't think you were a teacher anyway, even though you said you worked in a school"

"How come?" Kelly asked.

"You're way too nice, too happy and too human to be a teacher" Megan said, "And thank god for that, I've lived with teachers practically my whole life"

"Listen Meg, you do know it would have all been different if I knew you existed?" Kelly assured.

"Yeah I know" Megan replied, "I just wish you did know"

"Me too kiddo" Kelly agreed, "But you're here now"

"Yeah" Megan replied.

"Come here" Kelly said, she held her arms out and hugged Megan. Megan had never felt loved before, she couldn't even remember the last time someone gave her a hug.

"Right come on, I'll show you around school; never know we might even bump into Silver" Kelly said, Megan's face lit up she had been dying to see Silver ever since Kelly mentioned her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A third sister**

**Chapter Five**

By this point Megan was out of her school uniform and into normal (well normal for L.A.) looking clothes. And apart from the difference in tan and they dodgy American/English accent, Megan had the potential to 'fit in'.

Kelly and Megan walked down the wide, shiny hallway, lined with lockers:

"This is way better that my school" Megan said, extremely amazed, Kelly laughed.

"Kel, you're back?" Harry said who had just turned out of his office.

"Yeah" Kelly replied, "Well kinda, I'm officially back at work tomorrow"

"Ah right" Harry replied.

"Harry, this is my sister, Megan" Kelly said.

"Sister?" Harry said sounding surprised.

"Yeah" Kelly replied, "Long story"

"Hi Megan, I'm Principal Wilson" Harry said introducing himself.

"Hi" Megan replied.

"You enrolling here" Harry asked.

"Um yeah I guess" Megan replied.

"Great" Harry said, he then turned to Kelly, "Catch up with you later?"

"Sure" Kelly replied.

Kelly continued to show Megan around the school, the tour finished with Kelly's office.

"This is my office; you'll be able to find me in here most of the time and my door is always open" Kelly assured, "I'm gonna go see if I can find an enrolment form, do ya wanna stay here?"

"Yeah" Megan replied, Kelly scurried off leaving Megan in her office.

Then Silver walked in; "Hmmm door open, work everywhere, must mean Kelly's back" She said to herself without seeing Megan. "Oh hey" Silver said after spotting her.

"Hi" Megan replied, "You must be Silver right?"

"Yeah" Silver replied, dumping her books on Kelly's already cluttered desk and going to sit in Kelly's chair, "Well Erin, but I prefer Silver, everyone calls me Silver"

"Cool, I'm Meg. Well Megan; people generally call me what they want" Megan said, Silver laughed.

"Where's Kel then?" Silver asked.

"Gone to find an enrolment form or something" Megan replied.

"Oh, she enrolling you here?"

"Yep"

"Well that kinda makes sense" Silver said, "Kelly likes keeping an eye on people; it's just the way she's wired" She explained, Megan smiled, "Finally she has someone else, other than me, to harass" Silver joked.

"So you don't live with Kelly anymore?"

"No well mom needs a lot of help right now. Kelly hasn't been that involved with mom until recently, they've got this really bad history, that's the one thing Kelly won't talk to me about" Silver said, "So for the mean time I'm back living with mom. Kelly can make me move back home cause she's my legal guardian, but to be honest I know she won't. She knows that mom doesn't have much time left and I'll only hate her if she makes me move back home" Silver said, "She still manages to take care of me even though I only see her at school now"

"It's cause she cares about you, she really misses you, you know"

"Yeah I know, I miss her loads, but mom needs me right now" Silver explained, "When are you gonna see mom?"

"I have no idea" Megan answered, "There's so much that I've gotta say to her, I just don't know how"

"Yeah I bet; for what it's worth I think she was just trying to do the right thing" Silver said, Kelly walked in:

"I found one" She announced; "Silver?"

"Hey" Silver replied enthusiastically, leaping up from Kelly's chair and hugging her sister.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Kelly asked after Silver released her.

"Urgh, typical" Silver replied, "See ya Meg" She said, she grabbed her books gave Kelly a 'why'd you have to say that' look and left.

"Well that's Silver" Kelly said to Megan.


	6. Chapter 6

**A third sister**

**Chapter Six**

Megan woke up early the next morning, she forgot that she was in L.A. and she forgot that she had two sisters who actually cared about her. But as soon as she remembered her face was plastered with a huge smile.

The thought of not having to wear school uniform pleased Megan. After growing up wearing a blazer, tie and knee length skirt Megan would have been eager to wear anything. Kelly had taken Megan shopping yesterday and bought her a Malibu wardrobe; so she had plenty of choice on what to wear. Megan selected her outfit and got dressed.

"Morning kiddo" Kelly said as Megan walked into the kitchen, "You sleep okay?" She asked, Megan nodded, "You want anything to eat?" Megan shook her head,

"No thanks, I'm not really a breakfast person"

"Okay, that's fine. You nervous about school?" Kelly asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah kinda" Megan replied, not really responding to Kelly's questions, "Umm Kelly"

"Yeah" Kelly replied looking up.

"When am I gonna see mom?" Megan bluntly asked, Kelly stuttered:

"Umm, err, well I guess whenever you want really" She managed to reply, "I can drop you off at the hospital after school?"

"Aren't you gonna come?" Megan asked.

"I'll wait outside for you. I think it's best that you talk to mom alone" Kelly said, there was a silence, "C'mon then you can't be late for your first day of school"

Megan grabbed her bag and got in the car, they both arrived at school, "Just come to my office if you need anything. I'm sure you'll see Silver around at some point" Kelly said. They both went their separate ways and Megan tried to find her first class.

Megan walked into Ryan Matthews's class: "You the new girl?" He asked her.

"Yeah" Megan replied.

"Name?"

"Megan"

"Megan who?" Ryan asked as if he was a robot and his batteries were dying.

"Taylor, Megan Taylor" Megan replied.

"Taylor? You related to Kelly, umm Miss Taylor?" He asked suddenly showing an interest in Megan.

"Yeah, she's my sister"

"Kelly has another sister?" Ryan asked.

"Yes" Megan said.

"Well you've certainly inherited Silver's lateness" Ryan replied.

"Sorry, this is a big place"

"Take a seat Taylor, Megan Taylor" Ryan said.

The lesson went on for an hour but it felt like ages for Megan, she found it quite boring and had already been taught all of the things Ryan was teaching at her old school, so she found it ridiculously easy. Megan sensed that something had gone on between Kelly and Ryan, and possibly Silver so she felt in this situation it didn't seem to be good to be related to them.

Class finally ended and Megan scooped her books up and headed out.

"Meg" She heard from behind, she let out a sigh of relief when she turned around and saw it was Silver.

"Hi" Megan replied.

"Guys, this is my little sister" Silver said to Naomi and Adrianna.

"Hi" Naomi said will little interest.

"Hey" Adrianna added, "You lived in England right?"

"Yeah" Megan replied, Adrianna started a conversation with her. Silver pulled Naomi away.

"Try and be nice" She said sternly to Naomi.

"I am, just be careful" Naomi replied releasing her arm from Silver's grasp, "She's probably come to steal your inheritance"

"Naomi she's fifteen" Silver replied.

"Don't under estimate a teenager" Naomi said.

"You're being ridiculous"

"I just don't wanna see you get hurt"

"Well I won't" Silver snapped, they both turned back to Megan and Adrianna, "Ade, stop rambling" Silver said, "You wanna join us for lunch? Silver asked Megan.

"Yeah, if that's okay?"

"Sure, it'll save you from being counselled by Kelly" Silver replied, Megan laughed. She now understood what Silver meant by Kelly's counselling.

Megan had lunch with Silver and after she went to the rest of her lessons, but she would have rather stayed with Silver, someone who actually understood what she was going through, well to some extent.

Megan had tried to avoid Kelly all day, she didn't want to be quizzed about her first day of school, she knew that Kelly cared but Megan wasn't used to that.

"Meg" Kelly said as soon as Megan turned out of her last class, "Megan" Kelly said, Megan turned around.

"Oh hi" Megan said.

"So how was your first day?"

"Umm ok, I guess"

"Only ok?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, Mr Matthews seems to have something against me already"

"Ha, well that's a long story" Kelly replied.

"Spill" Megan said.

"Not now, another day maybe" Kelly replied, "So, do you want me to drop you off at the hospital?"

"Yeah I guess" Megan answered.

Kelly did so, she pulled up in front of the hospital, "I'll wait here for you, okay?"

"Yeah"

"If it all gets too much just come and get me okay?"

"Yeah thanks Kel" Megan replied. Kelly finally stopped stalling Megan and let her get out of the car. Megan walked into the hospital and went up to the receptionist.

"Hi, umm I need to see one of your patients, Jackie Taylor" Megan said.

"Okay, are you a relation?"

"Yes, I'm her daughter" Megan said, it sounded strange to admit that she was someone's daughter, never once in her life had she said that she was someone's daughter. Whenever anyone asked about her mom Megan lied and said that she wasn't involved in her life, to Megan she was dead.

The receptionist led Megan through the hospital and to Jackie's room.

"Thanks" Megan said, the receptionist left. Megan took a deep breath and found the courage to open the door into Jackie's room. She stood in the doorway, Jackie turned to look at her, she paused, looked at Megan, scanning her body up and down.

"Megan?" Jackie said, "Is that you? Is that my Megan?"

"Mom" Megan said, completely forgetting that she hated her mother Megan was immediately drawn to her, she rushed over and hugged her.

"You came?" Jackie said, Megan sat down on the chair beside Jackie's bed.

"Yeah, well I had to didn't I?"

"It's been so long" Jackie said, "I'm so sorry"

"Why did you do it? Why did you send me away, was I really that bad?" Megan asked, wondering if she would ever get answers to the questions she had been asking herself for 13 years.

"No, no not at all. You were perfect but I couldn't handle another baby. I was so messed up, you have to understand that's why I sent you away. I wanted you to have a good start in life, and I knew you wouldn't get that with me. I'd screwed up raising Kelly and Erin, I wanted to give you a chance"

"But why didn't you stay in contact?" Megan asked.

"Because it was too hard to say goodbye, every time I spoke to you you'd say 'mommy when am I coming home?' you didn't understand"

"That's because no one told me what was happening. One day I was in L.A. with you, the next I was in England, on my own in a boarding school. I was confused. I was 3 years old for heaven's sake"

"I know, I know. I didn't want to send you away. I loved you so much but I knew that you'd soon go through what Kelly and Erin did, what I did to them. I didn't want to put another child through that"

"But what about when I spoke to you, 4 or 5 years ago"

"Megan I'm an alcoholic, I was in serious trouble then, I wasn't myself" Jackie confessed.

"I still don't understand"

"Honey you never will, not until you're a mother" Jackie said, Megan stayed silent, Jackie studied her intently again, "You haven't changed a bit"

"You haven't seen my in 13 years I hope I have"

"Still have the same eyes, those beautiful eyes. And the soft skin" Jackie said running her hand down Megan's face, Megan smiled, "You were always so pretty Megan, I'm so glad you're here. I had to tell you I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" Jackie begged. Megan lightly shook her head and looked away, "Just give me a chance, please" Jackie said placing her hand on Megan's, "Please Megan"

"Okay" Megan finally agreed.

"Thank you" Jackie replied, "So tell me, do you like L.A.?"

"Yeah it's great" Megan replied.

"I take it you're living with Kelly?"

"Yeah, she's taking care of me, she's great" Megan said.

"I know she is isn't she? I just wish she'd come and talk to me more, she still hasn't forgiven me, but I don't expect her to, I did some bad things to her" Jackie confessed, "Have you met Erin?"

"Yeah I have, yesterday. I had lunch with Silver today at school."

"Good I'm glad you all get along" Jackie said, "It's what I've always wanted, all of my girls to be together" Jackie said, Megan smiled, "And I guess now you all are"

"Yeah" Megan replied.

"So you've started at West Beverly Hills High School?"

"Yeah, started today" Megan said, suddenly all of the questions reminded her of Kelly and she saw how much Kelly and Jackie had in common.

"How was it?"

"Different" Megan replied, "A lot different to my school in England"

"Different in a good way?"

"Yeah, well with Kelly there, there's always someone to go to if I need help, and she's always willing to help. And Silver's always around looking out for me. It's a lot better than my last school"

"Just because Kelly and Erin are there?"

"Yeah" Megan said smiling, "I love having sisters"

"Good, I'm sure if you grew up with them you wouldn't, the constant fighting"

"It's not like that with Kelly and Silver, Kelly's like a mom anyway and Silver's just like a best friend. I suppose that'll all change when Silver moves back home when..." Megan managed to stop herself from continuing.

"It's okay" Jackie assured, "You can say it, it's alright. I know I'm going to die soon. Erin will move back in with Kelly and you will all get on with your lives without me" A tear ran down Megan's face, "Hey it's okay, come here" Jackie said. Megan got onto the bed, Jackie put her arm around her daughter.

"I'm sorry" Megan said, wiping her tears away.

"I'm the one that's sorry baby" Jackie replied, "I'm sorry I've missed everything, I'm sorry for what I did to you, what I put you through. I thought I was doing the right thing"

"I know mom. Thank you."

"You're thanking me for sending you away?"

"Yeah, if you say that you thought it was the right thing then I believe you mom" Megan said.

"Well thank you, that means a lot" Jackie replied, Megan smiled. But then Jackie started to cry.

"What's the matter?" Megan asked.

"I just didn't think I'd live to see this day, to see you again. I wish this wasn't the beginning and the end"

"Me too" Megan replied, trying to stop herself from crying, "We've still got some time"

"I'm afraid I'm just waiting now my darling, I haven't got long left sweetheart. I wish I did, if there was some way of being able to stay here with my girls I would do anything but unfortunately life hasn't been good to me like that. The only good thing has been you, and your sisters, my life would have been nothing without my girls" Megan smiled.

They both continued to talk for what seemed like hours. Megan never thought she would ever be able to forgive Jackie, but somehow she did, she knew Jackie didn't have long left so she wanted to make the most of that little time they had together.

"Mom I gotta go, Kelly is outside waiting for me" Megan said.

"Okay, thank you for coming" Jackie replied, Megan smiled.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yes, see you tomorrow" Jackie replied with a smile.

"Bye mom" Megan said, she hugged Jackie and then left. Megan closed to door behind her and took a deep breath, trying not to cry. She couldn't believe that she had finally seen her mother, after 13 years.

Megan walked out of the hospital but that was when what was happening to Jackie hit her, she burst into tears and collapsed onto the floor. Kelly spotted her and got out of her car, rushing over to her.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong kiddo?" Kelly asked kneeling down in front of Megan. Megan shook her head and continued to cry. "Meg, what did she say to you?" Kelly asked, Megan still didn't answer, "Megan?" Kelly was getting nowhere, Megan was too upset, Kelly practically pulled Megan onto her lap and hugged her, cradling her in her arms.

"I didn't think it would be this hard" Megan said finally telling Kelly what was wrong, "I've only just got mom back, and now I'm gonna lose her again, and this time it's forever"

"That's just the way it is Meg" Kelly replied.

"But it's not fair" Megan exclaimed, tears streaming down her face.

"I know, c'mon let's get you home" Kelly said, she practically scooped Megan up and took her to the car.

By the time they got home Megan had managed to contain herself and calm down, although she was still really upset. Surprisingly Kelly didn't bring up the conversation again and just let Megan lie on her bed in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**A third sister**

**Chapter Seven**

Megan woke up a few hours later, by this time it was the middle of the night. She was still dressed, but covered in layers of blankets that Kelly had obviously put on her. Megan got up, she couldn't possibly go back to sleep, there was too much on her mind. She picked up her blackberry from the side; there was a message from Silver.

"How'd it go with mom? S x" It said.

"It was ok"

Megan got an instant reply from Silver: "Wanna talk?" Megan glanced at the time. 3:42 am it read. She had replied without thinking that Silver would be asleep at this time in the morning.

"Sorry, didn't realise what time it is, did I wake you?" Megan replied

"No, you didn't, I never sleep anymore, not while mom's in the hospital" Silver replied instantly.

"I know the feeling"

"So really how'd it go?" Silver asked.

"It didn't go as I expected" Megan messaged back.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I didn't think that I would be able to forgive her"

"And did you?"

"Yes." Megan was finding it hard to keep up with Silver's instant replies, it was clear that she couldn't sleep either.

"I didn't think I would be able to either, but it's hard not to"

"I know, she explained why she did everything to me and somehow I just managed to agree that it was the right thing to do. I've wanted explanations for years, and I've hated her for years but today that all just went away"

"That's a good thing right?"

"Yeah, it's what I've been wishing for for 13 years. I just didn't imagine it would be like this" Megan confessed in her text.

"It never turns out the way you imagined"

"Yeah I know. Mom mentioned that Kelly never visits her...?"

"Kelly has visited once, that was when mom told her about you, she just doesn't wanna be involved in that 'drama' again. I'm hoping we'll be able to convince her to try and reconnect with mom though, before it's too late. I think it's too painful for her to have to go over that stuff with mom again"

"What happened between them?"

"I don't really know, Kelly never talks about it, the one time she did was when we had a huge argument, she said that mom was as bad sober as she was drunk. And she was living hell drunk. So god knows what Kelly has been through"

"You never would have thought there was conflict between them, she's been so supportive, especially when I said I wanted to see mom"

"Yeah well that's Kelly for you, she likes to please people and take care of them. I can guarantee she will feel like your mom not your sister"

"She already does " Megan replied.

"Well it's a good job you've got me to be a proper sister then "

"Yes it is! Will I see you at school tomorrow? Well in about five hours?!"

"Yeah, should do, I'll try and save you from Kelly, has she quizzed you about mom yet?" Silver asked.

"Not really, I just went straight to my room, but I'm preparing my answers for the morning!!"

"Haha. Good luck with that sis"

"Thanks"

"Well you better get some sleep" Silver replied.

"Oh no you're starting to sound like Kelly"

"Nooo! Haha. See you later?"

"Yes definitely"

"Good, night sis"

"Night x" Megan replied. She placed her blackberry back onto the side, looked at the clock again, sighed and tried to get back to sleep.

Although Megan tried she never really managed to get back to sleep, she was worried about Jackie too much. She decided to get up as soon as it was light, she got dressed and decided to go and see Jackie before school. She left a quick note for Kelly:

"See you at school. M x" It read, she knew that Kelly would hate being uncertain of where she was or what she was doing but Megan really didn't want to explain. Megan grabbed her books that she would need in school and headed out the door. She vaguely knew the way to the hospital and eventually got there after a long walk.

"Hey mom" Megan said as she walked into Jackie's room.

"Oh hi honey" Jackie replied, "What time is it? Have I been asleep all day?"

"Oh I haven't been to school yet, it's only 7 am"

"Why are you here so early then?" Jackie asked.

"Just wanted to see you" Megan replied, "I was worried about you on your own here"

"Well you don't have to worry" Jackie said, "Nurses are in here every 5 minutes. Plus I should be worried about you"

"Why?"

"Well you've been on your own for all this time"

"Yeah well I'm good on my own" Megan confessed trying not to make Jackie feel guilty.

"Ah I see, you're like Erin, independent"

"Yeah well I've had to have been" Megan replied with a smile that looked like she was trying to mask pain. There was a short silence.

"Well thank you for coming, you are very keen, Erin hasn't even been in yet" Jackie said, Megan smiled.

"I spoke to Silver for a bit earlier actually"

"Honestly teenagers these days don't sleep at all do they?" Jackie joked.

"No, well I don't, I never really have, I only sleep about 4 hours in one go. I can't remember having a full night's sleep" Megan said, Jackie began to chuckle.

"I remember now" She said, "When you were a baby I used to set a timer for every 4 hours so that I would be up before you woke up. You know I always thought you'd grow out of it"

"Nope, never did, and I doubt I never will"

"You definitely weren't the average baby"

"Is that a good thing or not?" Megan asked.

"Who knows" Jackie replied, "But whether it is, or it isn't, I'm so proud of you Megan" Jackie replied, Megan smiled.

They both continued to talk, and it was like they had never been apart. Megan glanced at her blackberry and she was already late for school.

"Mom I gotta go" Megan exclaimed, "See you later" She rushed out of the hospital and straight to school.

"Late again Megan" Ryan Matthews said.

"Sorry sir"

"This is your last warning, don't be late again" Ryan said firmly, "Take a seat". Literally as soon as Megan sat down and got her books out Kelly came in.

"Can I help you Miss Taylor?" Ryan asked, Megan looked in the opposite direction, doing work and pretending not to see Kelly.

"Yes Mr Matthews, would it be alright if I borrowed Meg?"

"She just turned up to class"

"She can catch up on work later"

"Fine" Ryan said, reluctantly agreeing.

"Meg" Kelly said, Megan continued to do her work, "Megan" Kelly said firmer. Megan finally looked up, Kelly's eyes looked straight at Megan and then to the door. Megan got up and was ushered out of the classroom by Kelly.

"Where were you this morning? I was worried" Kelly exclaimed.

"With mom"

"You could have told me" Kelly replied.

"I left you a note"

"Yeah but that didn't say where you were. Anything could have happened to you"

"Kelly it's fine, I just went to the hospital for a few hours before school"

"Well did you eat breakfast?"

"No"

"You went straight to your room after visiting mom yesterday, did you have any dinner?"

"No" Megan replied.

"Megan!"

"What? It's fine"

"No it's not, it's not healthy to have hardly any sleep, not eat at all, walk all the way to the hospital and then walk to school and be in lessons all day. You'll end up getting sick"

"I've been doing it my whole life and I'm fine"

"How do you know you're not doing serious damage to your body?" Kelly argued, "You've gotta take care of yourself, or at least let me take care of you"

"You don't have to"

"I do, I'm your sister"

"Yeah my sister, not my mom" Megan snapped. Kelly calmed down.

"Please Megan. I know this is hard for you but you've still gotta look after yourself. I'll do whatever I have to to make sure that you are okay. You're not handling this and you need support. You've got that support now so just accept the help. I'm not trying to replace mom, honest. " Megan just shook her head, looked away and walked off, Kelly grabbed her arm, "Megan." She tried to pull away from Kelly's grasp.

"Kelly?" Harry said having just walked out of his office, "Is there a problem?" Kelly turned her head to look at Harry, Megan managed to break free and she ran off.

Kelly sighed, "Just let me handle this" She said to Harry, she then raced after Megan.

"Meg" Kelly shouted, "Megan please just hear me out" Megan turned around at the sound of Kelly's voice, but soon continued running, resulting in tripping over flat onto the floor. Kelly finally caught her up, "Let me help you" Kelly insisted.

"No, I'm fine" Megan said brushing herself off without letting Kelly help her.

"You're bleeding" Kelly said gently touching Megan's forehead.

"It's nothing" Megan replied.

"Why won't you just let me take care of you?" Kelly asked.

"Cause I don't need taking care of"

"Yes you do Megan"

"I don't, I've looked after myself for 13 years, what makes you think I suddenly need taking care of now?"

"Because you have family now" Kelly answered, Megan paused and thought about what Kelly said, Kelly was right, she did have a family now, a family who loved her and a family that she loved. The last thing Megan wanted to do was jeopardise that. After a short silence Megan finally said:

"You're right. I'm sorry Kelly. You've done so much for me and this is how I repay you"

"Hey it's alright, I understand" Kelly replied, "Come on let's get you cleaned up" Kelly helped Megan get up and took her back to her office. Kelly got a first aid kit, cleaned up Megan's wound, and put a plaster on it.

"There you go, all better" Kelly said.

"I wish" Megan replied, "It never will be better will it?"

"I take it we're not talking about your forehead anymore" Kelly replied trying to dodge Megan's awkward question. Kelly sighed and then said: "Nobody said it would be easy. I mean come on we're Taylor's" Megan smiled, "We'll get through this, it's in our genes, we're survivors"

"Mom won't get through this though" Megan argued, "Mom won't survive"

"Honey nobody lives forever"

"I know that, but why does she have to be sick?"

"It's just the way it is. Just think if she wasn't sick you wouldn't be here" Kelly said.

"I'd rather be back at that horrible school than be here because mom is dying"

"I know but there's nothing you or I, or Silver can do about that. Mom has cancer, she's sick, she's gonna die, everything happens for a reason, it's just how the world works"

"Well I'm so tired of the way the world works" Megan replied, she got up and left Kelly's office, slamming the door and storming off (again). Kelly leaped up, she opened the door and turned out of her office. Silver turned into the corridor and saw Megan rush off, "Meg?" She said, she walked over to Kelly, "What did you say to her?" Silver demanded to know, "Just because you don't care about mom doesn't mean Meg doesn't. You don't have to brainwash her" Silver snapped and then ran after Megan.

"Silver?!" Kelly said slightly hurt by what her sister just said.

Silver caught Megan up, "Meg, what did she say to you?" Silver asked trying to slow Megan down.

"That there was a reason for mom being sick" Megan replied, she found it easy to talk to and open up to Silver, like they had this invisible bond that had been there for years.

Silver was speechless, she didn't know what to say, she of all people believed that there was a reason for everything; but was there a reason for Jackie being sick? She never wanted to think about it like that, but equally she didn't want to lie to Megan. Silver opened her mouth to speak but her phone started to ring, she answered it.

"Hello...yes this is Erin Silver..." Megan watched Silver intentively, her eyes were fixed on a point but moving from side to side quickly like there were in anaphylactic shock. Silver hung up and her phone dropped to the floor.

"What is it?" Megan asked worriedly.

"It's mom" Silver replied welling up with tears.

"What about her?"

"We've gotta go to the hospital. Now." Silver said completely dodging Megan's question. She bent down grabbed her phone and then rushed out of school, closely followed by Megan.

They both rushed to the hospital together.


	8. Chapter 8

A third sister

Chapter Eight

Silver and Megan rushed to the hospital, Jackie's health had seriously declined and the doctors warned the girls that she didn't have much time left at all.

"Mom" Silver said as she and Megan went into the room. Jackie looked very frail and weak but she still managed to smile at the sight of her daughters.

"Hey baby" Jackie replied, trying to sound normal.

"How are you?"

"Not good honey" Jackie replied, "It's almost time" Silver burst into tears, "Hey, I don't deserve your tears. Come on Erin you're the one keeping everything together for me, you gotta be strong. I love you." Jackie said. Silver managed to control her tears, she took a deep breath and looked straight at Jackie, "Erin you've gotta call Kelly. I need to see her before I die" Silver choked as Jackie said 'die' but she did as her mom asked and went out into the hall to call her sister.

"You're being quiet Megan" Jackie said after Silver left the room. Megan hadn't spoken since they arrived.

"Just can't believe this is happening" Megan confessed, "I'm losing you, again" A few tears fell down Megan's face.

"I know it's not fair darling but at least we got to spend some time together right?"

"Yeah, I just didn't think this was going to be so hard" Megan replied, Megan bit her lip to stop herself from crying, a drop of blood trickled down her chin. She couldn't hold it together for much longer; she burst into tears.

"You act so grown up but I forget how young you are Megan, what this must be doing to you. I'm sorry. I never wanted to inflict this on you"

"Don't apologise mom, it's not your fault" Megan said trying to wipe her tears away but her eyes just kept filling up with them.

"Everything is my fault, I wish I never sent you away Megan, separated you from your sisters, left you alone. If I could go back and change everything I would"

"I know but things would be so different then, and not in a good way mom. You did the right thing, I understand that now. I forgive you"

"Thank you. I wish we had more time together"

"So do I but I'm so glad I came back home. If only I didn't have to come home because you were sick. I never imagined this to be the reason I came home"

"I never imagined you'd come home" Jackie replied, "I love you Megan, I've never stopped loving you"

"I love you too mom" Megan said, she hugged Jackie, Jackie kissed Megan on her forehead and treasured her daughter, holding her in her arms.

A few minutes later Kelly showed up, Silver and Megan decided to let her talk to their mom alone.

"Hi Kel" Jackie said opening her eyes but not being able to move much.

"Hi mom" Kelly said.

"I'm so glad you came" Jackie said.

"Sorry it took me so long" Kelly replied.

"You shouldn't apologise, I'm the one that's sorry" Jackie said, "I've been a terrible mother. It's just you didn't turn out at all how I expected"

"Mom" Kelly said.

"And thank god for that, because you are so much better. The way you have raised Erin, the things you've done and will do to help Megan, the sacrifices you've made for both your sisters. I don't know how you learned to be such a good mother, but you are. You're such an amazing person Kelly. You're so beautiful, and strong, and caring. I am so proud of you, and I am so sorry for everything that happened" Jackie said crying.

"I forgive you" Kelly said bursting into tears.

"Thank you, for coming. I have been so tired, but I knew that I just had to hang on until you got here" Jackie replied, "I love you Kelly"

Jackie's health got worse and the girls knew that she was going to die today. They sat by her bed, Silver was on one side holding onto Jackie's hand, and Kelly was on the other side holding her other hand, Megan was sat next to Kelly clutching onto her sister's arm. Jackie let out one last breath and then all that was left was the long beep of the heart monitor. Silver shook her head and her eyes filled up with tears. Kelly put her free hand out and Silver grabbed onto it. Megan placed her head on Kelly's shoulder, her eyes were locked onto Jackie, they too were full of tears, Kelly leaned her head on top of Megan's and turned to kiss her sister on the forehead, she released her hand from Jackie's, but still clutched onto Silver's. Kelly placed her hand on Megan's face, trying to shield her from looking directly at Jackie. Kelly comforted her sisters but inside she too was breaking down.

A day passed, Kelly made Silver move back in with her, as none of them wanted to face going back to Jackie's house. Although Megan was sad, she was glad to have known her mom and to have gotten back in time. Silver was distraught, she was lost, empty and confused, she wasn't coping very well. Kelly seemed to be, but she was being strong for her sisters.

"Hey you hungry?" Kelly asked as soon as Megan walked into the kitchen, Megan shook her head, "You gotta eat Megan"

"I'm not hungry" Megan replied.

"Are you sure, you've hardly eaten" Kelly said.

"I'm sure"

"Ok" Kelly said finally getting the message, "Have you heard anything from Silver?"

"No, she's locked herself away in her room"

"I hope she's taking her meds" Kelly said.

"I'm sure she is, she's not stupid, she's knows that it won't help her cope if she doesn't take them" Silver replied.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Kelly said, sounding way too chipper, "So how are you?" Kelly asked.

"Okay" Megan replied.

"Just okay?"

"Yeah Kel, I'm okay"

"You don't seem okay"

"Well I am" Megan replied, "Have you seen my English book, got an assignment to do for Mr Matthew's and it's already late"

"Yeah" Kelly said, surprised that Megan would be doing work at a time like this. Kelly walked into the living room, picked up a book off the table and handed it to Megan.

"Thanks, I'm gonna get to school early so I can get it done" Megan said.

"You don't have to go to school Megan, you're allowed time off to grieve. Mom only died yesterday" Kelly said, Megan shook her head.

"Like I don't know that. But still that doesn't mean I haven't gotta do this assignment" Megan replied, convinced she had to complete her assignment.

"Megan, I don't expect you to go to school"

"I gotta do this assignment" Megan repeated like she had been programmed to say it over and over again. Megan walked out, Kelly followed her.

"At least let me drive you" Kelly said.

"No I wanna walk, clear my head" Megan replied.

Megan arrived at school really early, Ryan had only just turned up when she got there.

"Morning Mr Matthews" Megan said.

"Megan, what are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"Gotta do that assignment, it's already late" Megan replied.

"Never mind that. You should be at home with Kelly and Silver" Ryan said.

"I gotta do the assignment" Megan said, "I have to finish it. It can't be handed in later than it already is" Megan said, she walked off to the school library.

Ryan got his cell phone out and rang Kelly: "Hi Kel, it's Ryan, Megan's here"

"Yeah I know" Kelly replied.

"She's convinced she's gotta finish the assignment I set"

"I know, she wouldn't let me talk her out of it"

"Kelly she's not well, you know she can't be coping, she's definitely not herself"

"I don't know what to do with her Ryan"

"Well what do you want me to do?" Ryan asked.

"Just keep an eye on her. I'll try and come and get her later but I've gotta stay here with Silver"

"Yeah I understand, it's okay I can look out for her"

"Thanks. Try and get her into my office, you know away from everything else" Kelly said.

"Okay I will"

"Thank you Ryan"

"No problem" Ryan replied.

Ryan raced after Megan, "Hey Megan"

"What?" Megan replied still walking.

"Why don't you work in Kelly's office. It's nice and quiet there"

"Nowhere is quieter than the library" Megan replied.

"Well in Kelly's office you've got lots of space and you can research on the computer, I can get books to help you and I'm only round the corner if you get stuck on something" Ryan said trying to convince Megan.

Megan paused to think, then replied: "Okay"

"Okay? Okay." Ryan said with a laugh of relief, he escorted her to Kelly's office.

Once he had deposited Megan he texted Kelly: "She's in your office, definitely not herself, I'll keep checking on her but you really need to get her home"

Hours passed and Megan was working her socks off, Ryan assured her she didn't have to do as much work as she had done but Megan refused to listen.

School had now ended and it was getting late, Megan was still working, determined to finish. Kelly finally turned up; she found Ryan.

"Ryan"

"Finally" Ryan replied.

"Sorry, I couldn't leave Silver" Kelly said, "Where is she?"

"In your office, she's been working all day" Ryan said, they walked to Kelly's office. Ryan opened the door and there was Megan, face down on the desk, she was fast asleep.

"Finally she's sleeping" Kelly said to Ryan, "She hasn't slept in days" Kelly walked over to Megan, to check she was breathing, she kneeled next to her and stroked Megan's hair.

"Why is she here though Kelly?" Ryan said, "It's not the assignment, there's some other reason"

"She's grieving, everyone grieves differently" Kelly replied.

"Kelly she's written 37 pages for a 4 page assignment" Ryan said looking through all of the work Megan had done, "There's something wrong"

"I know. I know" Kelly replied.

"You've gotta do something" Ryan said.

"I know, I'm a guidance counsellor, I should be able to sort this kind of stuff out" Kelly said, getting frustrated with herself.

"Kelly you can't expect to be able to solve every problem. She's been through so much already, she's only been here a week and her mom has died. It's a lot for her to handle"

"Yeah but she's gonna work herself into the ground if I don't do something" Kelly replied.

"She's just confused. She was absolutely convinced she had to finish this assignment. I reckon she's just trying to avoid thinking about your mom"

"I think you're right, she's not letting herself grieve" Kelly agreed, she looked back at Megan watching her sleep, "I better get her home" Kelly said.

"Do you want a hand?" Ryan offered.

"Yes please" Kelly replied. They both gently lifted Megan so she was upright, Ryan turned the chair facing him and slipped his arm under Megan's legs, placed her arm around his neck and lifted her up.

Ryan took Megan back to Kelly's, Kelly led him to Megan's room and he laid her down on her bed.

"Thanks Ryan"

"No problem" Ryan replied, "You know where I am if you need anything Kel. See you around."

Kelly took Megan's shoes off, took her jewellery off, placed Megan's blackberry on the side and covered her in blankets before leaving her to sleep.

Megan went downstairs the next morning, and there was Kelly in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie" Kelly said, "It's nice to see some colour in your cheeks, you sleep well?"

"Err yeah, I don't remember coming home though"

"That's because you were at school all day and fell asleep in my office. I had to come and get you." Kelly replied, "Mr Matthews carried you home"

"Oh god" Megan said shocked, "Did you hand my assignment in? I didn't finish it"

"Megan you did 37 pages"

"It's not finished" Megan replied.

"It was finished 33 pages ago" Kelly said, "Ryan said it was a 4 page assignment"

"Yeah well I wanted to show him what I'm capable" Megan lied, "Teachers are always encouraging us to do more than is expected of us"

"Not in this sort of circumstance" Kelly replied, "You shouldn't even be at school"

"Why not?"

"Megan you know why" Kelly replied.

"I just don't see why we have to put our lives on hold, mom wouldn't want us to"

"I'm not asking you to put your life on hold, just to let yourself grieve"

"I have Kel, got it over and done with. I don't dwell on things that happen, life's too short for that"

"Megan you're not coping" Kelly said.

"I am coping" Megan replied

"So explain yesterday then" Kelly demanded, "You were at school for over 9 hours doing an assignment that you didn't have to do"

"I told you I wanted to make a good impression" Megan lied, she knew that in order to avoid thinking about Jackie she needed to keep herself busy.

"I don't believe that at all, you can't fool me I know you better than that"

"You've known me for 5 minutes" Megan snapped, letting the 'nothing's wrong, I'm fine' act slip.

Kelly shook her head and her eyes watered, Megan could see that she had upset her sister.

"Sorry" Megan apologised, "I shouldn't have said that"

"Did you mean it?" Kelly asked.

"No, course not" Megan replied, "You've done so much for me Kelly, I'm so grateful. I just forget my place and blurt stuff out when I'm upset" Megan confessed, "I wish I didn't cause I don't wanna lose you"

"Megan you're family, you're never gonna be alone" Kelly replied, "But you gotta talk to me kiddo. Seriously what's up? I know something's wrong"

"That's because you can read me like a book" Megan said, Kelly smiled, "It's just, a couple of days ago everything was perfect, me and mom were getting on really well, I was starting to get used to school, Silver and her friends had accepted me, and you and I were getting really close. But then yesterday just ruined everything. We had a huge argument and mom" Megan started to cry, but tried to continue talking, "Mom, well mom died and I just wish yesterday never happened"

"Me too kiddo, me too" Kelly agreed, putting her arm around Megan, "Now will you please do something for me?"

"What?"

"Stay home, keep me company, keep my sane. Please." Kelly said.

"Ok" Megan replied, "I don't wanna waste more time at school if I don't have to"

"Now that's the Megan I know" Kelly said, they both laughed.

"How's Silver?" Megan asked.

"She's ok. Naomi took her out today to give her some extra support" Kelly replied, "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you back to normal now"

"Yeah the keen on school thing didn't suit me"

"No" Kelly replied, "I much prefer you to be...you" Kelly said brushing her hand from the top of Megan's face, round her cheek to her chin, Megan smiled.

"I love you Kelly" Megan said.

"I love you too kiddo" Kelly replied. They both hugged each other, and finally Megan shed a tear since the death of Jackie. Kelly held on to Megan while she grieved for their mother.


	9. Chapter 9

A third sister

Chapter Nine

Megan sat on her bed in silence, Silver came in and sat next to her.

"You ready for this?" Silver asked, referring to Jackie's funeral, which was taking place today.

"Nope" Megan replied, "You?"

"Not one bit" Silver said sighing, Megan fiddled with her hair, "Here" She said kneeling up behind Megan, she ran her fingers through Megan's silky hair, "Mom liked it like this" Silver continued, styling her sister's hair. Silver swung her legs around and sat next to Megan again, she placed her arm around her sister.

"It's gonna get easier" Silver assured Megan.

"Is it?" Megan replied leaning her head on Silver's shoulder.

"Yeah" Silver lied.

"You don't sound too sure" Megan replied, completely sussing her sister out.

"It's cause I'm not" Silver said, Megan sat up and looked into Silver's eyes, her deep blue eyes were blood shot, it was obvious that Silver had been crying.

"Thought so" Megan replied, they both sighed. "I don't wanna go" Megan stated.

"Me either, but we have to" Silver replied.

"Why?"

"We have to say goodbye"

"I don't wanna say goodbye"

"Megan" Silver said, "This is the last time we'll see mom, the last time we'll get to say we love her"

"I know" Megan replied, "I just don't want it to be the last time"

"Me either, but it is" Silver said, "And we've just gotta accept that" They both sighed and sat in silence.

Kelly came upstairs, "Silver, Naomi's here"

"Okay" Silver replied, she got up and went to greet Naomi downstairs. Megan moved over to her window sill, she hoisted herself up and sat on it, trying to avoid eye contact with Kelly, because she knew she'd just burst into tears.

"You look pretty" Kelly said, breaking the awkward silence, "Did Silver do your hair?" Megan stayed silent, "Mom always did our hair like that" Kelly commented. Kelly walked over to the window and stood next to where Megan was perched.

"Nice day isn't it?" Kelly said.

"Is that even possible?" Megan answered.

"Not really" Kelly replied, there was another silence, "How are you feeling?"

Megan paused, "Fine"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Megan replied, "Don't worry I've already had the lecture from Silver"

"I wouldn't even think of lecturing today" Kelly replied, "And I don't lecture"

"Yeah you do" Megan joked.

"Do I really?"

"Yeah Kelly" Megan said, Kelly had managed to get through Megan's shield and get a smile from her.

"Oh well maybe you should listen then"

"When pigs fly" Megan replied, Kelly smiled.

"It's gonna be hell with you and Silver living here isn't it?" Kelly joked.

"Yep. You'll be so busy lecturing us" Megan replied, finally facing Kelly.

"Oh ha ha" Kelly replied, Megan smiled. She looked back out the window and her smile soon faded. She immediately spotted the long black car, inside was Jackie's coffin.

"I err guess we better um go" Kelly said after seeing the car too.

"I don't wanna go" Megan replied bursting into tears.

"Meg we've talked about this, we all have to go sweetie" Kelly said getting up, "Come on" Kelly held out her hand, Megan sighed and managed to pull herself together, she jumped down from the window sill and grabbed Kelly's hand.

They went downstairs and outside, Megan felt faint when she saw the coffin so she held onto Kelly tightly. Kelly put Megan in the car and walked over to Silver, "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah" Silver replied, "Are you?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Kelly lied, with a tear in her eye.

"It's okay Kel, you can grieve too" Silver said hugging her sister. Kelly wiped her tears away:

"Come on let's get this over and done with" Kelly replied. They all got into the car.

They arrived at where the funeral was being held and assembled inside. They waited for the coffin to be brought in, Megan practically collapsed when her eyes locked onto the long wooden box. Kelly put her arm around Megan holding her up, her other arm was placed around Silver, who was already in tears. They all sat down on the front row, Kelly held Silver's and Megan's hand as they sat through the service together.

The service finished and the girls proceeded to the wake. Hand in hand they entered a room full of people, Kelly smiled to hold back her tears as she led her sisters into the room they did not want to enter. They split up and started to circle the room, Megan spoke to people she had never met or even heard of. All three of them had heard the words, 'I'm so sorry for your loss' so many times that they didn't sound like real words anymore.

Megan left the conversation in which she was trapped in and sat down on the chairs that bordered the room. Her eyes scoped the room full of people, that was when she noticed the pictures on the wall. There were pictures of Jackie everywhere, ones with Kelly, and ones with Silver, they all looked so happy. It only made Megan feel like a foreigner in the family, she was sat in a room full of people she didn't know, and was saying goodbye to a mother that she only met two weeks ago. Suddenly Megan felt like she didn't belong to the Taylor family, she felt like a complete stranger. Megan burst into tears.

Silver looked over at Megan and saw that she was crying, she escaped from the couple she was talking to and headed over to her sister.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Silver said, sitting down next to Megan.

"Oh nothing" Megan lied.

"What's with the tears then missy?" Silver replied.

"I just don't feel like I belong here"

"Why?" Silver asked.

"Cause I've only known you and Kelly for two weeks, and I only knew mom for two weeks, and I don't know any of these people here"

"Meg, technically you've known mom your whole life. And hey so what you've only known me for two weeks, I can talk so fast I'll catch you up on the sixteen years we've missed. And for what it's worth I don't know half of the people in here"

"I just wish that I did. I wish I had lived here my whole life. I wish mom raised me. I wish I grew up with you and Kelly"

"Well half of these people are just from the silly charity events mom used to take part in. Beverly Hills isn't a nice place to grow up. Mom wouldn't have raised you cause she was pretty much drunk for my whole childhood. And Kelly was seventeen when I was born and she was grown up then cause she raised me. So you haven't really missed anything. And hey you belong in this family"

"Really?"

"Oh my god yes, you've got mom's eyes, you're a complete daredevil like me, by the way together we could drive Kelly craaazy! And you're kind and caring like Kelly. Meg you slot right into this family. I know we're a bit messed up, and we're not exactly a 'normal' family but you are part of this family whether you like it or not"

"Thanks Silver"

"No problem" Silver replied, "hey you wanna see something?"

"What?" Megan questioned.

"Follow me" Silver said, she got up and led Megan to one of the pictures on the wall, "Look"

"Is that you and mom?" Megan asked.

"Nope" Silver replied, "it's you and mom"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Silver said, "Here" she took the frame off the wall, slid the photo out and gave it to Megan, "Keep it"

"Really?"

"Yes, it's rightfully yours. If you don't take it Kelly will have it on show around the house and I don't want that sort of constant reminder"

"You're right" Megan replied, she took the photo and slipped it into the pocket of the skirt she was wearing, "how much longer have we gotta stay here?"

"Urgh god knows, I just wanna get outta here, it's so depressing"

"I know" Megan agreed, "I just don't wanna think about mom anymore"

"Same, not like this anyway" Silver replied, "Kel looks like she's deep in conversation" Silver commented.

"Yeah" Megan agreed, "that's probably a good thing"

"Definitely, I don't know how she's keeping everything together. I just feel so sorry for Kelly, she's given up so much for me, she raised me, and she's been through so much with mom. I'm seventeen almost eighteen and she's still looking after me" Silver stated.

"That's Kelly though isn't it" Megan commented, "she looks after people"

"Yeah well she didn't have a choice with me. Literally mom went off the rails when I was a kid so Kelly got landed with me. Then mom wanted me back again, promised me she was sober, far from it if you ask me, but I had to stay with mom cause Kelly went off with Dylan. So I stayed with mom for a few years until Kel came back. By that point I couldn't live with mom cause she was so drunk every night I couldn't stand it, so I slept in my car most nights until Kelly found out and made me move back in with her. Then I moved back in with mom about six months ago when she got ill and now I'm back with Kel again" Silver said, filling Megan in on her life, "And that's me"

"Well I lived with mom for three years, that must've been when you were with Kelly, then I got sent to England for thirteen years and now I'm living with my two fantastic sisters" Megan replied, Silver smiled, "and thank god for that"

"What was your school like?" Silver asked.

"It was horrible" Megan replied, "I hated it. It was so strict, well at times. During the school term it was anyway. We had to wear blazers, and plaid skirts, with ties, urgh it was so uncomfortable"

"What would you do when the school day was over?" Silver asked.

"Oh we got to do what we wanted, well in the school grounds. We used to get our uniform off as quickly as we could, then just cause trouble mostly" Silver laughed.

"What about at the weekend?"

"Some girls went home if their parents lived close, most stayed at school. We'd be allowed out of school grounds, but we had a curfew to be back by. It wasn't that bad, it was bearable" Megan confessed.

"What did you do at Christmas and in the holidays?" Silver questioned.

"Stayed at school" Megan explained, "I had nowhere to go, so I had to"

"Oh my god, did you spend every Christmas there?"

"No, cause I first went there when I was three, so one of the teacher's took me in, I'd spend most Christmases with her and her family"

"Wasn't that weird?"

"Not really, cause I grew up spending the holidays there so it was normal. Her family kind of adopted me, and looked after me. Well I didn't exactly have anyone else. Some other girls whose parents lived abroad would stay for the one week breaks so that was okay, but in the summer holidays I spent it either with a teacher or at a friend's house"

"Urgh it just frustrates me that mom never told us about you" Silver confessed.

"Well I guess it was too hard for her. Think about it, she lost two of her daughters and had to send one away, must've been difficult"

"I guess but it was her choice to send you away, she could've at least mentioned you"

"Maybe it was better this way. Things would've been so different if I grew up here. It's happened now, it's in the past. I'm here now"

"And that's all that matters" Silver replied, Megan smiled.

"Yep" Megan said. They then both looked around the room and sighed.

"We've gotta find a way to get outta here" Silver suggested.

"Yeah but how?"

"Hmmm" Silver thought, "Right okay I've got a plan" she said, "You have to get really upset, cry, you know the full works. Crying works wonders with Kelly. Then I guarantee Kelly will spot you and come over, then I'll spot you and suggest taking you home, but then I won't come back cause you'll be too upset and can't be left alone"

"Oh my, you sound like you've done this before" Megan replied.

"Maybe a few times" Silver said, they both laughed, "right let's do this. Wait ten minutes though otherwise she'll know we're up to something"

"Okay" Megan replied, they both smiled at each other and dispersed to different ends of the room.

Silver gave Megan a look and on cue tears were filling up in her eyes. It didn't take long for Kelly to notice.

"Excuse me" She said to the people she was talking to, "I've got to see to my sister" Kelly went over to Megan and knelt down so they were both at eye level, "What's up kiddo?" Kelly said clutching onto Megan's knee, attempting to reassure her little sister. Megan persisted to cry, by this point Silver was heading over to where they were.

"Meg" Kelly said, Megan continued crying, "hey sweetheart come here" Kelly said opening her arms for a hug, Megan hugged her and winked at Silver as she walked over.

"Kel shall I take her home? It's all getting too much" Silver suggested.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea" Kelly agreed, still holding on to Megan.

"Come on Meg" Silver said, Kelly released Megan, and Silver took her hand.

"Come back afterwards" Kelly ordered.

"Kay" Silver acknowledged. She then left with Megan. They both got outside and high fived.

"We did it!" Silver exclaimed.

"Yeah but I feel kinda bad"

"What for leaving Kelly?"

"For leaving mom" Megan admitted.

"Trust me, she'll be laughing at us up there" Silver assured, Megan smiled, "come on let's go home before we get found out"

Hours later Kelly came home, Silver was downstairs in the kitchen, in her pyjamas making cups of coffee.

"Silver, what happened?" Kelly questioned.

"Huh?"

"Where were you?"

"Umm here" Silver replied.

"You said you'd come back"

"I could hardly come back with Megan in that state" Silver said.

"Oh come on Silver, I'm not stupid, I know what you're up to, you blew it off, got bored and left" Kelly snapped.

"Okay you wanna know the truth?" Silver replied.

"That would be a start" Kelly said.

"Megan was so upset Kel. Everyone was asking who she was, no one knew that she was our sister, she felt like she didn't belong to this family, she was upset so I got her outta there before she broke down. And to be honest I couldn't stand to be trapped in that room with a bunch of people I didn't even know and I needed to get outta there before I broke down. So I'm sorry for being selfish" Silver snapped, she picked up the two mugs and walked out.

"Silver wait" Kelly said.

"What?" Silver said turning around and placing the mugs on the table next to her.

"I'm sorry" Kelly confessed, "I shouldn't have assumed"

"No you shouldn't of. I wouldn't blow of my mom's wake Kel" Silver replied, "I just can't stand it anymore, random strangers telling me they're so sorry for my loss, what does that mean anyway? My loss? It's persons, not a baseball game. This whole day is just surreal, I mean one day she's here, and then the next I'm shovelling dirt onto her coffin. I can't believe that mom is in a coffin" Silver said, her voice breaking. Kelly stayed silent and just walked over to her sister and put her arms around her.

"Sweetie this is gonna get easier now" Kelly assured.

"How? Mom's gone"

"I know she is, but that's a good thing, she's not in pain anymore" Kelly said, Silver wiped away her tears, "I forget how young you are sometimes, you've been through so much and you're only 17"

"Kel you got landed with me when you were 17, what I've been through is nothing" Silver replied.

"Yeah but I wasn't bipolar"

"Do you have to bring that up?" Silver moaned, "And anyway this isn't a competition of who had the toughest childhood. You'd win that"

"I'm not gonna argue with that" Kelly added, "So really, how is Megan?"

"She's gonna be fine, it just got too much for her" Silver said.

"Well get rid of that coffee, we're having ice cream, we deserve it after today" Kelly said, Silver smiled.

"You know I love you Kel" Silver replied.

"Only when I feed you junk food" Kelly laughed, "C'mon don't get all soppy on me" Kelly went to the freezer, grabbed tubs of Ben & Jerry's, went to the draw and got 3 spoons out and handed it to Silver, they both headed upstairs. Kelly knocked on Megan's door, "Fancy some ice cream?" She said. Megan rolled over and faced Kelly, "come on" Kelly encouraged, holding out her hand. Megan got up and took Kelly's hand.

The 3 of them went into Kelly's room, put a romantic comedy on the TV, snuggled up in Kelly's bed and pigged out on ice cream. As all sisters do.


	10. Chapter 10

A third sister

Chapter Ten

A few days had passed and things seemed to get back to 'normal', although 'normal' hadn't actually been established yet. Megan had to get used to living with Kelly and Silver, living with people who actually cared about her. It was completely new for her. She'd grown up without anyone really caring about her. There were a few people she latched onto over the years, but never really had a proper connection. Nothing like the connection Kelly had with Silver. She'd always wanted that, she'd dreamed of that for 16 years. And now she finally had it. She just couldn't help but wish Jackie was there too. But she knew you can't have everything.

They seemed to be settling into a routine now. And they were all bonding really well. Everything was just fine. They seemed to be turning into your average family:

"Silver!" Kelly shouted, "Get up! You're gonna be late" She grabbed her coffee and proceeded to drink it, "Meg!" She then shouted up the stairs, "Have you finished that assignment?"

"Definitely not doing it now!" Megan sarcastically shouted back.

"Honestly the things I have to put up with" Kelly muttered to herself. Silver rushed out of her room, practically half dressed, throwing clothes on as she grabbed some coffee. Kelly just stood there and raised her eyebrows whilst sipping her coffee.

"Late one last night?" Kelly said.

"Kel I was at school"

"Really?" Kelly asked sceptically.

"Yes." Silver claimed, "I was working on the Blaze with Navid"

"Sure"

"I was" Silver replied, Kelly just nodded her head. Megan walked into the kitchen with her head in her notebook speedily writing.

"Has anyone seen my English textbook?" Megan asked. Silver lobbed it at Megan as she yawned.

"Honestly you two!" Kelly said, "related much?" They both stopped for a moment and looked at each other, but then continued rushing. "You're both going to be late. I am leaving in 10 minutes if you want a ride"

They both continued to rush, they clambered into Kelly's car. Silver was still eating her breakfast and Megan was still intentively concentrating on her assignment.

"Hmm don't forgot to mention irony" Silver said with a mouthful of toast.

"Oh yeah thanks"

"I had to write that paper last year" Silver said, "For Mr Matthews right?"

"Yeah"

"Urgh, he sets so many damn assignments, and..." Silver's moaning voice faded as Kelly raised her eyebrows at her looking at her through her mirror, "Never mind" Silver and Megan turned to each other and cheekily smiled.

They arrived at school, Megan was still writing her assignment. Kelly was ranting about something but she clearly wasn't listening. Megan automatically got out of the car whilst she was still talking.

"I'll talk to myself shall I?" Kelly said to herself, "No Kelly that's fine, I was listening, sure I'll see you after school, yeah I have finished my assignment, I'll do it on time next time" Kelly continued saying to herself. Silver just laughed and got out of the car, catching up with Megan.

"Hey Meg" Silver said, "Here" she handed her a piece of paper, "my assignment from last year, just to help" Megan smiled.

"Thanks"

"No problem" Silver replied, "I know the feeling of doing an assignment on the day it's due in"

"I heard you talking to Kelly, were you really at school last night?"

"Well not for all of last night" Silver admitted, Megan smiled. She was just happy that Silver was being honest with her, and treating her like one of her best friends, "I was at the Blaze, but then we all went out afterwards, just to blow off some steam. Kelly would go mental if she knew, you won't tell her will you?"

"No course not" Megan replied.

"Thought not" They both smiled.

"What was Kelly saying in the car? I wasn't listening"

"Clearly. You got out when she was still ranting"

"Whoops" Megan replied, they both laughed.

"Oh she was talking about some counselling thing. She wants us to go, you know to talk about Mom. And I guess so you can talk about everything"

"Oh great" Megan sarcastically said.

"Might help"

"Really? I don't wanna talk about it" Megan admitted, "Does she think it'll help?"

"Yeah, cause apparently we're not coping and I quote 'you'll have another breakdown, because you're bipolar' urgh it just annoys me, like she uses it against me" Silver said.

"Do we really have to go?" Megan asked.

"She'll flip if we don't"

"Great" Megan said with very little enthusiasm, "Who's it with?"

"I dunno, some other guidance counsellor I guess"

"So not with Kelly?"

"No, now that would just be weird" Silver said, "Hey you might get to miss some of Matthew's lesson"

"I can only hope, I'm never going to get this done" Megan said.

"Kelly said this shrink will come and find us when she's ready"

"Urgh" Megan moaned.

"Welcome to my world sis" Silver said, putting an arm around Megan's neck and walking into school.

Megan sat in the library still trying to finish her assignment, a woman dressed in a suit came and sat opposite her.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi" Megan replied, she saw that the woman had a school tag on, so assumed she was a teacher.

"You're Megan right?"

"Meg. Yeah" Megan replied slightly confused.

"Hi"

"We already did that part" Megan said. The woman smiled slightly at Megan's humour.

"I'm Julia Bateman, your guidance counsellor" the woman said, Megan rolled her eyes and started to gather her things, "Please Megan, uh Meg, just give me a chance" the woman reached for Megan's hand and held it as Megan restrained to sit back down.

"Make it quick I've got a lesson to be in"

"You've been excused" Julia said.

"No I can't miss this class. I've gotta hand this assignment in"

"Meg, it's fine don't panic. Come on let me help you"

"I don't need any help! What makes you think I need help!" Megan shouted.

"Meg Taylor" One of the librarians shouted, she approached Megan, "If you cannot be quiet you should not be in here. Out."

"What?"

"Now."

"Fine" Megan huffed. She gathered her things and left the library. Julia followed her.

"Please Meg just talk to me"

"No thanks" Megan replied.

"You don't have a choice"

"Says who?" Megan exclaimed.

"The school have requested you speak to someone about your recent experiences"

"So you mean my sister has requested that I talk to someone about my mom's death?"

"Yes Kelly did request you see me, but the school are concerned"

"I don't want to talk to you"

"Then will you at least talk to someone else. Another counsellor, a teacher, a friend."

"No!" Megan shouted, by this point they were walking down the main corridor of the school as Megan headed to Mr Matthew's lesson. "What part of I don't want to talk about it don't you understand?"

"I just thought that you might talk to someone else about it"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because it's going to help you" Julia said.

"How is talking about my mom's death going to help?"

"Help you move on"

"I am 'moving on', talking about it, reminding myself of it is not going to help" Megan exclaimed.

"How do you know that unless you try?" Julia insisted.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Megan screamed. Ryan came rushing out of his classroom, fearing for the worst when he heard Megan's cry.

"Meg?" He said as he skidded over to them on the shiny, smooth, slippery floor. "Is everything okay here?"

"No" Megan replied quite upset. "She won't leave me alone!" Megan sulked.

"Hi I'm Julia Bateman, I'm a guidance counsellor" Julia said introducing herself to Ryan. He turned to Megan, "Meg, why don't you go inside and get ready for class to start" Megan rushed away as the second Ryan finished talking.

"Err she's been excused, I need to talk to her" Julia said.

"In all honesty she's fine"

"Her sister doesn't seem to think so"

"Who Kelly?"

"Yes" Julia replied.

"What? You've gotta be kidding right"

"Nope. Kelly doesn't think her sister is handling well with the death of her mother"

"That's probably because Kelly herself isn't" Ryan said, "And what 16 year old kid deals with their mom's death well?"

"I have been requested to spend at least an hour with Meg to discuss how she is coping"

"Well she clearly doesn't want to speak to you"

"She would if you didn't let her go"

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have spoken to you anyway" Ryan confessed. "So why don't you just leave her alone. You're making matters worse. She just wants to get on with things"

"No I must talk to her" Julia said trying to get past Ryan into the classroom to pull Megan out. Ryan blocked the door, and refused to let her in.

"Please leave my classroom, or I'll have to call security"

"I've been permitted to be on the premises Mr..."

"Matthews. Ryan Matthews"

"Mr Matthews, you can't have me removed."

"You are not welcome in my classroom, you are distressing a student. I can sure as hell have you removed. So back off"

"I'm going to have to report you to Kelly" Julia threatened.

"You do that. Go ahead" Ryan said. Julia looked surprised at Ryan's comeback and scurried off to Kelly's office in a huff.

Ryan went into the classroom and knelt by Megan's desk, "Meg are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't wanna talk about my mom, especially with a stranger like her"

"Okay, well if you ever want to talk, my door is always open" Ryan replied.

"Thank you Mr Matthews" Megan said, "And thank you for standing up for me out there"

"No problem, anytime. Kelly is gonna kill me though"

"Nothing's new there then, she's always out to get someone" Megan joked, they both laughed, "Here's my assignment" Megan said handing it to Ryan.

"Oh thanks, it's okay if you're struggling Meg, with home and work and stuff, I'll understand if you don't get assignments done"

"Honestly it's fine"

"Sure?"

"Yeah"

"Any normal kid would jump at the opportunity for an excuse of not to do work" Ryan said. Megan smiled.

"Well I'm clearly not normal" Megan said, Ryan laughed. More students began to flood in, so Ryan stood up and went to his desk and resumed what he was doing.

About 20 minutes into the lesson Kelly interrupted.

"Ryan can I have a word?" She demanded, it sounded serious. Ryan looked over at Megan and then to Kelly.

"Sure" He replied, "guys continue reading page 276" he walked out of the classroom into the corridor. Kelly closes the classroom door as she sees Megan look over, trying to listen to their conversation.

"What are you playing at?" She exclaimed.

"What am I playing at? What are you playing at? More like" Ryan said, "Making her talk to a stranger about a sensitive subject"

"She needs to, she needs help"

"Kelly she's fine"

"No she's not" Kelly exclaimed.

"Yes she is, she's fine, she's great in class, she's settled in well, made friends, she always gets the work done and is holding up really well"

"She's needs to talk about it"

"Why?"

"Because otherwise she'll breakdown"

"No she won't"

"You don't know that" Kelly replied, "Silver will too"

"Even though Silver is bipolar she's not going to breakdown, and even though Meg has had a tough upbringing she's not going to breakdown either" Ryan assured, "Kelly, at the rate you're going you'll breakdown" Kelly's eyes were welling up with tears.

"I just want to help her, I feel so useless" Kelly confessed letting her guard down and opening up to Ryan.

"You're not Kelly, you're helping her so much, you can see it in her, she wouldn't be getting on so well without you"

"I still think she should talk to someone"

"I don't"

"I'm a guidance counsellor"

"And I'm her teacher" Ryan replied.

"I'm her sister" Kelly argued.

"Fine" Ryan reluctantly gave in, "It's your decision"

"Exactly" Kelly said, turning to the door and opening it again. Ryan went back into his class, Kelly got eye contact with Megan and pulled her out of class.

"I don't want to hear it Kelly" Megan said.

"Back at ya Meg" Kelly replied defensively, "I'm trying to help you"

"What makes you think I need help?"

"All of the stuff you've been through, you need to talk to someone about it" Kelly said.

"Talking about it isn't going to help"

"Yes it is" Kelly said.

"How do you know that?" Megan back chatted.

"Cause I'm a guidance counsellor" Kelly said, "And most of all I'm you sister"

"Sometimes I wish you weren't" Megan snapped, she went back into Ryan's class and slammed the door, leaving a very upset Kelly in the hallway.

The bell indicating the end of school had rung hours ago. Silver had stayed behind to work on the Blaze, she finished up and headed out of school. Megan was sat on the wall at the front of West Bev.

"Hey, what you still doing here?" Silver asked as soon as she spotted her sister.

"Didn't wanna go home" Megan replied.

"Why?"

"Had a bit of a disagreement with Kelly"

"What about?" Silver replied hoisting herself up on the wall beside Megan.

"This stupid guidance counsellor thing" Megan said, "some woman tried to talk to me about it today"

"Who was it? I managed to get out of it"

"I don't know, she wasn't even a teacher, some person who had a visitors tag on, she boycotted me in the library and then stalked me to my lesson, luckily Mr Matthews got rid of her"

"He did?"

"Yeah"

"Doesn't seem like the sort of thing he would do" Silver admitted.

"I know, he seemed to have a bit of a disagreement with Kelly afterwards"

"I'm not surprised. I feel like having a go at her when we get home"

"I don't wanna go home"

"Meg, you've got to, she'll be even more mad if you don't"

"I just said something I shouldn't have"

"What?"

"That sometimes I wish she wasn't my sister" Megan said.

"Oh believe me I've said that to her so many times"

"I think I really hurt her"

"Meg, Kel doesn't hold grudges, she would have shaken it off already. I've said some horrible things to her in the past, and all she's ever done is loved me" Silver assured, "Nobody said that this was all going to fall into place and be perfect. We've got to smooth out our differences first. Just come home. Please" Silver pleaded. Megan reluctantly picked up her bag and jumped down from the wall, Silver smiled and did the same.

They both got home, by this point it was really late. Oddly Kelly didn't wait up for them, the house was dark when they got in.

"It's pretty late, you better go to bed" Silver suggested.

"Where's Kel?" Megan asked.

"She's probably in bed you know"

"Kay, guess I'll talk to her in the morning" Megan replied.

"Yeah, you shouldn't wake her" Silver said.

"Night" Megan said.

"Night" Silver replied. They both went their separate ways, Megan went up to her room and Silver went to hers.

Megan got ready and climbed into her bed, she flicked through the messages on her blackberry as she heard a light knocking on her door. The door opened and Kelly's head poked round it.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey" Megan replied.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep before I knew you were home"

"Oh sorry" Megan apologised.

"Where were you?"

"At school" Megan replied, "I came home with Silver after she finished at the Blaze"

"Why are you back so late?"

"I didn't want to come home, I thought you'd be mad" Megan confessed.

"I'm not mad, I'm just worried" Kelly owned up, she closed the door behind her and sat opposite Megan on her bed, "After everything that's happened I just thought you should talk to someone"

"I know it won't help" Megan stated, "I've had counselling before" She revealed.

"You have?"

"Yeah back at my old school, and it didn't help. It just made it worse. It made me realise how crap my life was. I just don't wanna have to go through that all again" Megan said, "Honestly I'm fine"

"Really?"

"Yeah"  
"You know you can talk to me, or Silver anytime you want"

"I know, and I will" Megan replied, Kelly smiled, "I'm sorry about what I said"

"Honestly it's fine, you were mad I understand" Kelly replied, "Now kiddo get to sleep, it's late. Don't want you turning into Silver"

"I think that's kinda too late" Megan replied.

"I know" Kelly agreed, "I've noticed" They both smiled, "Night"

"Night" Megan replied, Kelly kissed Megan on the forehead and headed towards the door.

"Thanks for being you Kelly" Megan said, Kelly smiled.

"Goodnight" She turned out the light and gently closed the door, with a sweet smile on her face.

_**Hi guys, thanks for reading this, and thank you to those who subscribe, I really appreciate it. I need your help. I really don't know where to go with this, as Kelly isn't in it anymore. In season 3 Silver has mentioned her but we all know Jennie Garth isn't going to come back unfortunately **____**. So I don't really know what to write about anymore. Have you got any ideas? I'm open to suggestions. I really don't want to stop writing this story. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Would just like to say thanks for reading this far! Thank you to 90210hh – Heather – for the lovely review, you've inspired me, hope you like it! **_

A third sister

Chapter Eleven 

It was just another 'normal' day in the Taylor household. Kelly was annoyingly punctual for school, Megan was rushing to finish assignments, and Silver was late up.

All three of them headed off to school, they then went their separate ways. Megan went to her locker and dumped her books in there, she looked from left to right and scoped the area; as the bell had gone at least 10 minutes ago and it was likely some teachers would be lurking. The coast was clear, she slammed her locker shut and headed out of West Bev.

Megan headed to social services, "Umm I wondered if you could help me" she asked.

"I'll try my best dear" the woman on the desk replied.

"I want to find somebody, I need to find somebody"

"Do you know their name?"

"No, that's the problem" Megan explained, the woman urged her to continue, "my mom sent me away when I was little, and my sisters only just found me, and I want to find my dad" Megan confessed, "But I don't know who he is"

"What is your name dear?"

"Megan Taylor" the woman typed on her computer, a huge database flashed up on her screen as the computer searched for Megan's files.

"Ah ha" the woman said as Megan's files popped up, "here we go" she swivelled the screen around for Megan to see, "are these right?" she said referring to the details. It had everything about Megan written there, where she lived when she was young, where she was born, Jackie's details, the address of her boarding school in England. Everything about her. It was literally her life in writing.

"So that's my dad?" Megan asked pointing to the name on the screen.

"Yes, well if he's written down here then he's your father"

"Okay" Megan replied.

"Does this help love?"

"Err no" Megan replied, she had no idea who this man, Nicolas Adams, was, "I want to find him, how do I do that?"

"Would you like me to track down his details?"

"Yes please"

"I'll see what I can do" the woman said, typing fiercely into her computer, Megan's blackberry began to ring, the caller ID flashed up as 'Kelly', Megan pressed 'Ignore', her phone kept ringing, so Megan turned it off.

"Hmm" the woman said burrowing her head into her hands, "the system doesn't seem to have his details, I can find them out for you though, just not today"

"Um okay" Megan replied, slightly confused.

"Why don't you come back tomorrow dear? I should have them by then"

"Okay" Megan replied, "thanks" she smiled and left the woman to continue searching through the database.

Megan started to head back to school, as she walked through Beverly Hills she turned on her blackberry. 23 missed calls from Kelly. She was in trouble. Deep trouble.

Megan decided to still go back to school, even though Kelly was probably furious she knew she would make the whole situation much worse if she didn't go back to school. But due to the long walk there, and consequently the long walk back Megan got to school with about only an hour left. And she managed to waste most of that time at her locker.

She heard footsteps, getting faster and closer, she feared it was Kelly, but peered round her locker to see it was Silver.

"Where have you been?" Silver asked with a sigh of relief, "Kelly's gone mental, she thought you had a bipolar breakdown or something, like what happened to me when I was your age"

"Don't worry, I didn't"

"Where were you?" Silver asked, she appeared to have been quite worried and concerned for her sister, "Kelly called the police and everything"

"Oh god" Megan said.

"Meg seriously where were you?"

"Doing research"

"Research?"

"Yeah. Research."

"Meg, I thought we could trust each other"

"We can, we do"

"Then why lie?" Silver asked.

"I'm not lying" just white lying Megan thought to herself.

"Meg, c'mon, you don't fool me"

"Silver, I'm not lying"

"Fine, fine" Silver replied putting her hands up in defeat, "but try telling Kelly that" Silver walked off.

Megan slowly walked home, as she knew it would be unbearable if she got a lift home with Kelly. She got home about 2 hours later, and Kelly was waiting...

"Where the hell were you?" Kelly exclaimed before Megan even shut the door behind her. Megan didn't want to tell Kelly the truth, she knew it would hurt her that she wanted to find her dad, as if it was like her life with Kelly wasn't good enough for her. "I was worried sick, I rang the police and reported you missing, I thought you gone awol, or kidnapped or"

"Kelly, I was just doing research"

"You think I'm gonna believe that Meg, I've heard some excuses in my time and that's gotta be the worst one"

"I'm not lying if that's what you're insinuating" Megan replied.

"Meg, just tell me where you were and why you skipped school"

"I was doing research"

"You know, I thought we had turned a corner Meg, that we'd finally gained each other's trust and made amends. I thought I knew you. I couldn't have been more wrong" Kelly said, Megan tried to cough back tears, "You're grounded until we get to the bottom of this, and as for school you'll be excluded and sent to the head teacher's office tomorrow morning. Go to your room." Kelly ordered. Megan's eyes welled up with tears, she turned around and ran up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door before curling up on her bed and crying.

Kelly sat on the sofa with her head in her hands, feeling so guilty for having shouted at Megan.

"Meg's home huh?" Silver said walking in with a mug of coffee, sitting opposite Kelly.

"Yeah" Kelly exhaled wiping away her tears.

"Find out where she was?"

"Nope" Kelly replied, "Said she was doing research"

"That's what she told me"

"It's strange, she wouldn't lie to you, yeah she'd lie to me, she hates me, but she wouldn't lie to you" Kelly rambled, Silver moved next to Kelly, placing her mug on the coffee table.

"Kel, she doesn't hate you, your her guardian, practically her mom, she's bound to have her ups and downs when it comes to stuff like this. One moment you're our sister, the next you're playing mom"

"Well I have to"

"I know you do, and you know I'm sorry for that, I wish you did have all this burden on you. But that's why Meg isn't as open with you as she is with me" Silver explained.

"I'm worried Silver, she's not the type to lie"

"I'll try and talk to her, but for now I think she's gotta realise that what she's done is wrong"

"I guess you're right" Kelly replied, "Thanks kiddo" she said placing her hand on Silver's knee, Silver smiled, she rested her head on Kelly's shoulder. Kelly put her arm around Silver and pulled her in closer, and just sighed, not knowing what to do with Megan, but glad that she had reinstated her close connection with Silver.

Kelly was still mad at Megan, and you couldn't blame her really. She found it hard to be angry at her sister though, all she wanted to do was love her, and make up for all the time they missed together. But she knew that she also had to be a good guardian, and stick to her guns and persevere with her punishment.

Megan came downstairs and grabbed her bag without saying a word to either of her sisters. Silver half smiled at Megan to give her some reassurance, but all she did was give her sister a cold look back, but you could tell in her eyes that she didn't mean it. Kelly finished her coffee and hurried Silver along, she walked over to Megan.

"You are coming straight home after school, do you hear me?" Kelly ordered, "Meg?"

"Yes." Megan replied with a sharp tone. Kelly marched out of the house. Silver approached Megan, "She'll lighten up"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you've just gotta be honest with her" Silver replied, "I know you're hiding something, and it's fine you don't have to tell me, but you know you can right, if there's a problem?"

"Yeah I know, it's just something I've got to sort out myself"

"Okay" Silver replied, "Well next time don't skip school, cause Kel will find out the second you're marked absent"

"What happens if I skip school today?" Megan asked, all of a sudden Silver became much more alert.

"She will kill you, especially if you don't tell her where you are" Silver replied, "Meg, what's going on?"

"I want to tell you, I really do, but I can't, not yet anyway. Maybe after today"

"That's if Kelly doesn't kill you for missing school" Silver joked, Megan's face grew lines of worry, "Look, I trust you Meg, and I know you wouldn't do anything stupid, or skip school for something ridiculous" Silver stated, "so I'll cover for you today, but just today okay?"

"Silver thank you so much, you really don't know how much this means to me" Megan replied.

"Just don't get me in trouble for this, and come up with a more realistic excuse"

"Okay" Megan paused to think, "umm..."

"I'll come up with an excuse and text you okay?"

"Okay"

"Right, god what am I getting myself into" Silver said, "come on let's go, or Kel will know we're up to something"

"Thanks Silver, really thank you" Megan said.

"We all need someone to bail us out sometimes, let's just see if we can pull this one off" They both smiled at each other.

Megan got to school, and repeated exactly what she did yesterday, she knew that she was at risk of getting in serious trouble, and now was Silver, but she had to find her dad, she just had to.

She walked up to the desk again, as she did yesterday, and the same woman was sat there,

"Oh hello dear" the woman said greeting Megan.

"Hi" Megan replied politely, "did you manage to find those details?"

"Yes, yes I did" the woman answered, "you'll need to speak with a case worker before I can give you them though"

"Why?" Megan questioned.

"You just need to be told about a few things, for your safety" the woman replied, Megan was worried.

"How long will it take, the thing is I need to be back at school"

"Shouldn't take long pet" the woman answered, "you can come back later though"

"I'd rather know now" Megan admitted.

"Okay, I'll get someone to come and talk to you"

"Thanks" the woman scurried off and came back with a much more professional, more organised and less scattered woman. She was young but looked experienced, she was dressed in a pencil skirt and small blazer, with stilettos that 'clip clopped' and echoed throughout the building.

"If you'd like to come this way Megan"

"Thanks" Megan replied.

"I'm Rebecca Hughes, hopefully I can help you" she explained, "we have an address for your father" Megan stayed silent but nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm just going to tell you the truth" she paused, "He's had quite a colourful past, it says in his records that he was admitted to rehab due to drugs and alcoholism, and he has served some time in prison" this really wasn't the description Megan wanted of her father, but she wasn't expecting much, "are you considering living with him?"

"Umm. No. Well not yet, I'm living with my sister at the moment, it's really complicated. I just want to meet him, and know who he is"

"I understand" Rebecca smiled, "He's working with a parole officer at the moment, he once had a parole officer but he is trying to become one, it looks like he is trying to turn his life around"

"Um do you know if he knows, about me?"

"Well he signed your birth certificate so I assume so Megan" Megan didn't know if this was a good thing or not, it meant that he was willing and didn't care that she was sent away.

"Can I go and see him?" Megan asked.

"There's nothing stopping you, but as your case worker I'd advise you to try not to be too invasive, take it one step at a time, does your sister know about your inquiry? It's good to have family support"

"Err no my eldest sister doesn't but my other sister kind of does, well I haven't told her officially but she knows something is going on" Megan said, "I told you it was complicated"

"Okay" Rebecca replied, "here is his address, and place of work" she handed over a slip of paper, "if you do want to pursue custody you'll need to contact social services, as there may be difficulty"

"Okay"

"Good luck though"

"Thanks" Megan replied with a smile.

"Here's my details if you need any help, just call me, anytime" Rebecca handed Megan a business card.

"Thank you" Megan replied, they both smiled and Megan left, "Thanks for all of your help" she said to the lady on the front desk.

"My pleasure, hope it all works out for you pet"

"You and me both" Megan replied.

Megan stared at the address, it wasn't too far away, she considered going but didn't know if she had the guts to. She was scared. Scared of what this man might be like. She found the house, closely looking at the slip of paper, matching it to the house number. It looked 'normal'. She paced up and down in front of it for about an hour before actually finding the courage to proceed up to the door.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times. There was no answer. Megan sighed, and knew it must be fate that he wasn't in, she thought it was a sign that she was never meant to meet him. She turned around and headed down the path back to the road. The door opened and a man stood there, he was dressed in jeans and a white t shirt, and was younger than Megan imagined. He was tall and had sandy blonde hair like Megan.

"Can I help you?" He said, Megan turned around in amazement.

"Are you Nicolas Adams?"

"Yes, Nick Adams, that's me" He replied seeming very sceptical, "who's asking?"

"Megan Taylor" Nick froze at the sound of Megan's name.

"My Megan?" Megan nodded and smiled, Nick's shocked face soon turned into a smile.

Nick invited Megan inside, he was very flustered and didn't really know what to say.

"Wow, you've grown since I last saw you" He said.

"When was that exactly?"

"You must've been 3" He recalled, "You used to live with me you see"

"Did I?"

"Yeah, your mom said she couldn't have you around, she had her own family, and having you living with her would destroy her marriage. So you lived with me, but she practically lived at mine anyway" Nick said, "I um I heard about Jackie" He admitted, "I wasn't sure if I should go to her funeral, her girls never knew me so I didn't want to intrude. Do you know her girls, um Kelly and Erin I think it is"

"Yeah, I err live with them. Kelly found me when mom got sick"

"Oh. I see." Nick replied, "so are you err staying here? Or are you back off to um wherever Jackie sent you?"

"I'm staying here" Megan replied, there was an awkward silence, "She sent me to England by the way"

"Oh. Yeah, I knew you'd mention that, I'm sorry Megan, I couldn't look after you anymore, neither could Jackie. So England. Is it nice over there?"

"It was cold, rained a lot" Megan replied.

"I knew she was gonna send you away, it was the best thing for you, I was off my head then, drugs, drink the lot, so I couldn't commit to anything, I know she was the same"

"I know, she told me about everything, she never mentioned you though"

"Well I guess she didn't know what I was like today, probably wanted to protect you, I wasn't a nice guy back then" He admitted, there was another awkward silence, "so um have you started school here?"

"Yeah, I'm at West Bev"

"Wow, nice school"

"Yeah, Kelly works there and Silver goes there"

"Silver?"

"Oh Erin, Silver's her nickname"

"Oh I see" Nick replied, "how are you finding it?"

"It's okay, it's been hard settling in" Megan admitted.

"Listen Megan"

"You can call me Meg" Megan said.

"Well I used to call you Meggie, can I call you that?"

"Yeah, if you want to" Megan replied with a smile.

"Well Meggie, I've got to get off to work, got really obscure hours, but here's my number, call me later and we'll sort out a time when we can properly talk, I wanna sort things out and do the right thing" he handed Megan a piece of paper with his number scribbled on, "and feel free to come round any time"

"Thanks" Megan replied.

"Okay, I'll speak to you soon" Nick said, "do you want a lift back to school?"

"Oh it's only around the corner, I'll walk"

"Okay" Nick said, they both walked out of the house together.

"Bye" Megan said, Nick gave her a one armed hug and stroked Megan's face.

"Bye Meggie" He replied, Megan smiled. They then both went in opposite directions.

Megan walked back to school, her blackberry vibrated, "Told Kel you went to see that counsellor woman, just to keep her happy, are you okay?" Silver texted.

"Yeah, I'm great"

"What's going on then?" Silver quickly messaged back.

"I'm on my way back to school" Megan dodged Silver's question.

"Meg, what's going on?" Silver persistently asked.

"I found my dad" Megan confessed.

"Your dad?"

"Yeah"

"How?"

"I went to social services, they got his details I found him"

"You mean he's not some drug addict, off his head, child lover?"

"No." Megan messaged back.

"Wow, mom actually chose a proper guy for once" Silver messaged, it was the first time she had joked about Jackie since her death.

"Seems like it"

"Well. Be careful"

"I will" Megan promised.  
"Please Meg, seriously, you don't know him"

"Well I plan on getting to know him" Megan replied.

"I'll see you at school, but you're gonna have to tell Kelly the truth sooner or later"

"I know. Just not yet"

"Soon though?"

"I guess"

Megan got back to school and went to class, surprisingly she didn't get pulled out of class by Kelly or Silver. She got home to Kelly pacing up and down the living room with Silver trapped on one of the couches.

"Sit. Now." Kelly ordered Megan to do. Megan sat next to Silver, Silver shrugged her shoulders at her sister.

"What is going on?" Kelly asked, "Hm c'mon I want to know and neither of you are leaving until you tell me" they both sat in silence, "I am not having both of you lying to me. It's not on. Silver you said Meg was with the counsellor I organised last week. I rang her. She wasn't. I know you're up to something" Silver looked at Megan, urging her to tell Kelly.

"It's got nothing to do with Silver, she was just covering for me, trying to help"

"Why would Silver have to cover for you?" Kelly demanded to know more.

"Because" Megan opened up, "well because, I um" Megan hesitated, she didn't want to hurt Kelly, "I went to find my err my dad"

"Your dad?" Kelly exclaimed.

"Yeah"

"You found out who he was?" Kelly calmed down slightly when she knew that Megan wasn't in trouble.

"Yeah, Nicolas Adams"

"Nick?" Kelly asked, there was fear in her eyes at the sound of his name. Silver looked from Kelly to Megan and back again, "You didn't go and see him did you?"

"Yeah." Megan replied.

"Oh god" Kelly said in worry.

"Why? What's the matter with him?"

"He's dangerous Meg, really dangerous. I can't believe they would just give you his details"

"They told me about the drugs, and the drink and the prison sentence"

"I knew that man would end up in prison" Kelly muttered to herself, "You are not seeing him ever again"

"What?" Megan exclaimed, "You can't do that!"

"Yes I can, I am your guardian, you'll do as I say"

"But he's my dad!" Megan shouted, she stormed off, slamming the front door behind her.

"Kel" Silver interrupted, "lighten up"

"You do not know what he was like, what he did to mom, what he did to me."

"So he and mom were serious? I know she must've cheated on my dad but I thought it was only a fling"

"Oh no, they were serious, I just thought the same thing would happen again, she'd hook up with a guy, fall in love, supposedly, and then get knocked up"

"What happened then?" Silver inquired.

"I dunno, I never knew about Meg, so I guess she lived with him" Kelly said, "I would hate to think what he would've done to her considering what he's capable of"

"What?" Silver replied extremely confused, Kelly stayed silent, "Kel, what?"

"He was just really violent, really really violent"

"What did he do?" Kelly shook her head, and trying to cough back tears, "He err, just used to well you know"

"No Kel I don't know" Silver replied.

"He hit mom, and he hit me. They threatened me, both of them, and blackmailed me, so I wouldn't tell your dad about them" Kelly admitted, "Nick drove me out of the house, mom was so off her head she didn't even know she had a baby to look after, luckily your dad was around. I always hoped that Nick wasn't Meg's dad"

"What do you think he went to prison for?"

"I dunno, probably assault, or the drugs" Kelly said, "He was a perfectly nice guy when he was sober, but that wasn't very often"

"But from what Meg has said he seems to have straightened himself out"

"Oh and how many times did we hear that from mom?" Kelly said.

"He might be different" Silver replied.

"He's not. He could never change" Kelly said, "I am not letting her see him"

But it was too late, Megan had already stormed off to Nick's, she didn't know she was in danger...

_**Sorry this update has taken so long, I've had it written for a while, but couldn't decide to post it or not. I thought this route might ruin the story.**_

_**It's time to have your say, what do you want to happen? Do you want me to end it here and just have Megan live 'happily ever after' with Nick? Or do you want her to find out who he really is? Even if it involves her getting hurt (and Kelly and Silver coming to her rescue). Drop me a review and tell me what you think. **_

_**Hope you all had a good Christmas too! **_


	12. Chapter 12

A third sister

Chapter Twelve

After a few hours had passed Silver went upstairs and knocked on Megan's door, "Meg" she said, "Meg please talk to me", she persistently knocked, "Meg" Silver assumed Megan had stormed up to her room after her row with Kelly, it didn't even cross her mind that she would have run to Nick's.

Silver opened the door, the room was empty. It remained in its usual state, she hadn't packed anything, so Silver hoped and prayed that she hadn't run away.

Silver rushed downstairs, "Kel she's gone"

"What?" Kelly exclaimed, immediately giving her worried sister her full attention.

"She's not in her room, she's gone"

"No she can't have, she wouldn't have" Kelly said, unsure that Megan had actually gone, she stormed upstairs.

"See" Silver stated.

"Is everything still here?" Kelly asked. Silver looked around, she opened the top drawer of Megan's bedside table.

"Kel she's definitely gone, her blackberry, passport and the photo of her and mom isn't here. She wouldn't leave without them" Silver confessed. Kelly rushed out of Megan's room and straight downstairs, Silver followed. "Kelly what's wrong?"

"Nick's taken her"

"How do you know she's with him?"

"Well where else would she go?" Kelly snapped. "He's got her, he's taken her away from me, if he hurts her..." She muttered, almost shaking.

"Kel you're not making any sense. What is so bad about him that you're not telling me?" Silver asked, Kelly searched for the phone, rushing around the house. "Kelly!" Silver exclaimed.

"He's done some really bad things"

"Like what?" Silver persisted.

"Silver he went to prison is that not bad enough?"

"Well if it was just for a unpaid parking ticket then that's not putting Meg in any danger" Silver said, "What did he do?" She asked. "Kelly just tell me."

"He was in a gang, they dealt drugs, they made enemies with the wrong people, shot people, raped girls"

"Wait what?" Silver exclaimed.

"He was the gang leader" Kelly said, "He hurt so many people. He's a paedophile"

"That doesn't mean he's going to hurt Meg though, she's his daughter" Silver said.

"I was practically his daughter and it didn't stop him from doing it to me" Kelly finally confessed, Silver stayed silent, she was so shocked that she couldn't speak, her gasp was silent.

"What?" Silver finally managed to say. Kelly continued to turn her house upside down looking for the phone. "Kelly."

"Silver we haven't got time"

"But Kelly."

"Not now." Kelly said, she finally found the phone and dialled 911. "My sister has been kidnapped" She surprisingly managed to give the police all of the details.

"Meggie" Nick said, "what are you doing here?"

"I hate her, she won't let me see you. She won't let us be together. I won't let her stop you being my dad"

"Hey, it's okay" Nick reassured Megan, rubbing his hand up and down her arm, "it'll be alright" He pulled her towards him for a hug, he held onto her tightly.

"She's never going to let me see you" Megan said, "I hate her"

"No one can stop us from being together" Nick said, "you can live with me Meggie. Tell you what let's run away together, make a new life, a fresh start, together. Let's go abroad. To Mexico, we can drive"

Something in Megan's mind suddenly clicked, Nick seemed to have her in a possessed state, and she suddenly woke up: "No" Megan frowned, "I don't think that's a good idea"

"C'mon Meggie, it'll be like it used to be, like it should be. Me and you. Together. Forever." Nick said trying to convince Megan.

"No. I don't want to leave"

"Listen. You are my kid and you will do as I say." Nick shouted at her, Megan suddenly feared Nick. "Now let's go" He said, "c'mon" he seductively said, he planted a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "What the hell are you doing?" Megan shouted, trying to push him away. Nick grabbed her, and locked his arms around her. "Get the hell off me" Megan kicked and screamed, he was too strong for her to be able to escape from his embrace. He held his hand tightly over Megan's mouth, Megan choked and tried to break free to get air, but she couldn't. She managed to bite his hand and elbow him in the stomach to get away.

Megan ran, but Nick grabbed her, forcing her to the ground, she banged the side of her forehead on the glass coffee table as she fell. She was knocked out, completely unconscious. Nick took this opportunity to leave the country. He picked up Megan and threw her in the back of his van.

The police were straight round to Kelly's, "Are you sure she's been kidnapped miss?"

"Yes, I know he's got her. Have you not seen his records?"

"Yes miss, but he hasn't committed an offence for a while, and has been clean for years"

"A leopard never changes it's spots. He's got my sister, I know he has"

"Okay, well we'll find her if he has" the officer assured.

The police headed over to Nick's house, as that is where everyone presumed Megan and Nick would be. An officer knocked on the door, "Nicolas Adams, it's the police, open up" He ordered, he knocked again "open the door" he demanded. There was no answer. The police man kicked the door down. The officers all rushed in, armed with guns. There was no sign of either of them.

"I'm sorry Miss Taylor, it doesn't look like your sister is here" the chief said. Silver let go of Kelly's hand, which she was holding onto tightly, and went to look around.

"Kelly?" Silver said calling her sister over.

"What is it?" Kelly asked, walking over to her.

"Look." Silver pointed at the trail of blood on the floor.

"Oh god." Kelly said, "what has he done to her?" Kelly worried.

The police then called some forensics specialists and they swabbed the area, to try and identify if it was Megan's blood. Deep down everybody hoped it wasn't, but knew it was.

Kelly was still persistently calling Megan, as was Silver.

Megan woke up, in a daze, she winced in pain as she felt her head. As she brought her hand down she saw it was covered in blood. Her head had been cut open. Megan pulled herself up so she was sitting up. She felt her pocket and was surprised that her blackberry was still in there, she could feel it vibrating. The caller ID flashed up as Kelly. Megan had never been so relieved.

"Kelly" Megan said.

"Meg!" Kelly exclaimed, as she wasn't expecting a response. The police officers were immediately alert "Where are you? What's happened? What's he done?" Kelly exclaimed.

"Has she got a tracking device on her phone?" one of the officers asked Silver.

"Yeah she does"

"Right guys, track her using the GPS" he turned and said to some more police officers.

Silver stood next to Kelly and bit her lip, hoping to hear her sister was safe.

"Meg, where are you?"

"I don't know" Megan replied, "It's dark, it's really dark. I think I'm in the back of a car, or a lorry or something. I'm scared Kelly, I'm really scared" Megan said starting to cry.

"Meg it's okay, we're gonna come and get you, it's going to be alright" Kelly said, although she too was in tears.

The police officer took the phone from Kelly, "Megan, did Mr Adams mention going anywhere?"

"Umm he said, he was saying something about" Megan hesitated, she felt light headed and very woozy, she wasn't a doctor but she knew her head injury was bad. "Something about running away, about leaving"

"To where Megan? Where did he say?" The police officer said calmly and slowly.

"Mexico"

Another police officer turned to the chief and said "That's right, he's heading to the border" he pointed at the GPS.

"Right Megan I need you to stay calm, and do not tell him that the police have been alerted. Is that clear?" Megan was silent. "Megan?" the chief said, "Megan?" He repeated.

"Meg!" Kelly shouted. Megan's blackberry beeped 'Low Battery'

"Help me" Megan managed to say before her phone completely ran out of battery. By this point Kelly was in hysterical tears, Silver was trying to stay strong but her eyes were full of worry.

The chief turned to an officer, "Alert HQ, this is a critical case, get everyone on it, block the highways, get the helicopters out, and the SWAT team at the border if necessary"

"Yes sir" He responded.

"It's okay, we'll find her" He assured Kelly.

"What do we do now?" Silver asked.

"You go home and wait there"

"I can't just sit around and wait!" Kelly exclaimed.

"There's nothing you can do Miss Taylor, it's best to just wait. We've got it covered" He assured.

"Please. I need to be there when they find her. Please." Kelly pleaded. The chief reluctantly agreed and an officer drove her and Silver to the highway.

Now that Megan's phone had died they could no longer track her using GPS, so they had to guess whereabouts they would be on the highway.

Megan was still in the back of the van, she had lost a lot of blood now and was extremely light headed. Even though the van was going at high speed Megan thought the only thing she could possibly do was try and get out. But the loss of blood made her really weak, and even if she could open the door she wouldn't be able to, Nick made sure of that.

All of a sudden Megan could hear sirens, and lots of them. They were surrounding the van. Suddenly the speed of the van increased and it started to swerve. Megan's body started to shake, and her eyes began to close by themselves, Megan passed out. She had lost way too much blood.

Police cars, vans and helicopters were now surrounding the van. Kelly and Silver were behind in one of many police cars.

Nick sped past lots of cars and weaved in and out to get away from the police. He drove faster and faster, until suddenly a police car emerged in front. He turned and braked, but the van flipped sideways. Crashing into the side of the highway. Megan's body was thrown around in the back, hitting the sides of the van, crushing her bones, squashing her organs, and making her head injury even worse.

The police surrounded the area, and stopped all of the passing traffic. The van was on its side from where it flipped. One of the police officers alerted the emergency services immediately, as the van was very damaged, and they already knew Megan was injured.

Kelly and Silver rushed out of the car they were in and ran up to the van.

"Keep away please, it might blow up" a policeman said.

"Our sister is in there!" Kelly shouted. One of the van doors at the back had flown open after the crash, Silver looked inside, she could see Megan. She brushed past the policeman who tried to grab her but she was too quick.

"Meg!" Silver exclaimed. She crawled into the van, through the small gap that hadn't been blocked in by stuff that was in the van.

"Silver, be careful" Kelly exclaimed, relieved and worried at the same time. Silver grabbed onto her sister's hand, "How is she?" Kelly asked worriedly.

"She's unconscious" Silver replied.

Within minutes lots of ambulances turned up. The paramedics practically pushed Kelly away so they could get to the door.

"Hi sweetie what's your name?" a paramedic asked.

"Silver, I'm her sister"

"Okay Silver, I need you to hold your sister's head still"

"Okay" Silver nervously replied.

Firemen arrived and started to saw the door off the van and remove the rubble so that the paramedics could get in.

"I know this is scary Silver but just stay calm" the paramedic said, "Now is she breathing? Listen at her mouth and put your hand on her diaphragm" Silver did as the paramedic.

"She's not breathing" Silver panicked.

The fireman broke off the door and the paramedics climbed in, one took Silver's place holding Megan's head, Silver looked around the van, she saw all of the blood everywhere.

"Silver" Kelly said, wiping away her tears, "C'mon let them do their job" Kelly held out her hand and pulled Silver out.

"She's not breathing Kelly" Silver said.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise" Kelly replied putting her arms around Silver.

They all heard banging and a shout for help, it was Nick. Somehow he managed to climb out of the van, he had blood on his face, but apart from that he didn't seem to have been hurt by the accident. The police swarmed in on him. Kelly held Silver back as she was trying to get to Nick to practice her right hook. A paramedic quickly took a look at Nick, but they said he was injury free, this just angered Silver even more. She managed to get out of Kelly's grasp, and somehow get through all of the policemen.

She charged straight and Nick and punched him right in the face.

"Look what you've done to my sister!" Silver shouted, "Look!" Nick turned to see Megan being pulled out of the back of his van, her face was covered in blood and her body was lifeless. She looked dead.

"Silver c'mon" Kelly said, "he's not worth it" Kelly scowled at Nick. She grabbed both of Silver's arms and pulled her away, before she got done for assault.

"This isn't over" Silver shouted, "you're gonna pay for what you've done"

The police grabbed Nick and handcuffed him. Kelly and Silver climbed into the back of the ambulance.

A paramedic sat next to the stretcher where Megan was lying, he had put a tube down her throat in order to get her breathing again. Another paramedic was standing next to Megan's head, applying pressure to her severe head wound.

They quickly arrived at the ER, "We've got a major RTC" shouted one of the paramedics as they wheeled the stretcher in quickly, "Megan Taylor, 16. Severe wound to the head, bleeding has not stopped, major lacerations in the body, was found unconscious on scene, trachea was dislodged and restricted the airway. BP is very high"

Kelly and Silver followed closely behind completely dazed by all of the medical talk which they didn't understand. They were told to wait outside while the doctors worked. Silver was standing right at the door to see what was going on. Kelly had backed away and sat down on a chair with her head in her hands.

"This is all my fault" Kelly blubbered, "I've done this to her" Silver turned around and saw that her sister was in tears, she sat down next to her.

"What?"

"I'm the reason she's like this" Kelly continued.

"What? Why?" Silver said, she wasn't really paying attention as she was so focused on what the doctors were doing to Megan.

"I knew this would happen, I knew that if I had an argument with her she'd storm off to his and he'd do something like this to her" Kelly said, tears streaming down her pretty face.

"Kelly." Silver said, still figuring out what she was actually going to say, "this isn't your fault. By the sounds of it she was planning on going to his anyway. If you didn't have that argument we wouldn't have known that she ever saw him, and we wouldn't have known to call the cops and track her down" Silver stated, "if you didn't have that argument we probably wouldn't have found her. She'd either be halfway across Mexico or downstairs in the morgue"

"Silver, don't joke"

"I'm not, I'm being deadly serious" Silver said, "So stop beating yourself up about it, cause you've done nothing wrong. It's that scum bag that did this to her"

One of the doctors then came out, "Miss Taylor?" He said.

"Yes" Kelly replied, immediately getting up.

"Your sister is stable, she's had a blood transfusion and her BP is back to normal. She's got a lot of damaged and torn tissue, but considering the impact she got off lightly. She has a few cracked ribs, and a bruised collar bone, her arm was dislocated but it's been put back into place and should heal relatively quickly. As for her head injury, it's very serious. If you'd like to follow me" He said, Silver and Kelly both looked at each other worriedly, they followed the doctor into the ER.

"This machine here" the doctor pointed, "is a life support machine. It is keeping your sister alive" he stated. Kelly and Silver were completely silent, "the head injury was very deep into your sister's skull, and damaged part of the brain"

"Brain damage?" Kelly said, almost having to say it out loud to believe it.

"I'm afraid so." The doctor replied, "her body is not yet functioning properly, so this machine is doing that for her. She is in a mild coma but that was probably from the stress of the impact, and the blood loss. We anticipate that she will wake up in a few hours"

"And if she doesn't?" Silver bluntly asked.

"If she doesn't we will reassess her treatment."

"What does that mean?" Silver asked.

"Let's just focus on the present moment for now, your sister is stable and that's the main thing"

"But she's on a life support machine!" Silver exclaimed.

"Silver." Kelly snapped at her sister, "I'm sorry" she said turning to the doctor.

"I fully understand this has been a very traumatic few hours, let's just focus on getting your sister better. I fully believe that she has got a fighting chance"

_**So this is what you asked for, hope I wrote what you imagined. I know it's slightly OTT but I just had a thought in my mind and ran with it! I don't really know if Megan should have any long term injuries. What do you think? And what do you want to happen to Nick? **_

_**Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far (it's really appreciated), and Happy New Year! **_


End file.
